His Son
by BekaRoo
Summary: This is a what if story. What if Addison had Mark's baby and left him to raise the child? What if Lexie's life was different? Would Lexie and Mark still be the couple we love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my second story I unfortunately do not own Grey 's. This story id based on the idea that Mark is raising his and Addison's son alone.**

* * *

><p>Mark Sloan was a man-whore. He slept with countless woman, and he did not do relationships. His first try at a relationship ended in disaster. Mark loved (so he thought) his best friend Derek's wife Addison, it seemed like everyone could see it but Derek. Over time Derek spent more and more time at the hospital where they worked in New York and less and less time with his wife. Addison become lonely and turned to Mark for comfort and they began having sex behind Derek's back. Mark knew Addison would <em>never <em>tell Derek and he didn't care at least he had her.

Over time Mark began to try and pressure Addison to tell Derek, who just so happened to more of a brother to him then a friend after all he was practically raised by Ms. Shepherd and Derek's family. But Addison never budged and one night Derek walked in on the two of them. He did not freak or yell he just turn right around and walked out the door. After that Mark and Addison tried to make it work but it turns out all they had nothing in common all they could talk about was work. Sure they had great sex but that was it, there was nothing deeper and Mark knew what they had was over. It was obvious to him all Addison wanted was sex and a warm body both of which Mark had but Addison loved Derek not him.

A few weeks after Derek took off Addison found out she was pregnant and went to abort the baby. She did not want Mark's child she wanted Derek's and she was going to do everything possible to get him back which she couldn't do if she was pregnant. Fortunately for Mark he got the clinic in time and stopped her. He told her he wanted his child and if Addison didn't she could just give the baby to him. Mark believed that if she had the baby she would love it and never leave it and in turn him.

Addison was reluctant to agree but Mark started to put his life in order. Ms. Shepherd agreed to help him and Addison slowly realized Mark really did want the baby. So after Addison had the child she signed away her rights and left the baby with Mark. Addison never bonded with the child, she saw him as a reminder of loosing Derek and knew her son would look like his father.

Nathan Dylan Sloan was born two weeks early but was perfectly healthy. He had his father's piercing blue eyes, and hair. He was a mini Mark and he was beautiful, everyone said so. Mark was so proud of the baby he helped create, his son.

Over time Mark learned how to take care of Nathan on his own he did not need Ms. Shepherd's help anymore he could do it on his own and he did. Nathan was two when Mark got the call from Richard the chief of Seattle Grace Hospital about a possible job, and he took it. Mark figured he needed a change and so did Nathan he wanted to go somewhere with out all the memories of Addison and Derek.

Two weeks latter Mark bought a house on the out skirts of Seattle with a huge yard, large kitchen, fireplace, three bathrooms, and six bedrooms. Sure it was big but it was everything he ever wanted and he did not want to ever move again, it was tons of work.

Mark made up a schedule with the chief that allowed him to put his son to bed and be there when he woke up. Mark's first priority was he son.

Mark still had sex but it was never in his home and the woman never ever met his son, and that rule was not going to change just because he was in Seattle.

All Mark had left to do was find a nanny or someone who could take care of his son while he worked. He did not want to leave him in the hospital's daycare after all Seattle Grace seemed to be big on gossip and he didn't not want his son to be around that. Or Derek who he found out works at Seattle Grace, yes Mark needed to find someone who could watch his son, but not just anyone, Mark was picky.

Mark needed to start his new job as head of plastics at Seattle Grace so he decided to put Nathan in a daycare that was in Mercy West, where his son wouldn't be around gossip and if something happened he was in a hospital close to Seattle Grace not in the outskirts of town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think, Is it a good start? I love reviews! <strong>**J The next chapter will be about Lexie and her life. I am currently looking for a Beta or someone to help me with my story if you are interested please let me know. Thank you so much and I hope you review :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Grey's **

**Thank you for all you reviews they mean so much to me. I want to give a special thanks to SamanthaLeigh422 who helped me move my story in a different but better direction. I also want to thank those who added this story to their alert list. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Alexandra Grey also known as Lexie by many was a smart, funny, loving, caring woman who everyone knew was destined to do great things. From the time Lexie could walk all she wanted to be was a doctor she thought getting to fix people would be amazing and would make her father love her and be proud of her.<p>

It was no secret her father Thatcher loved her sister Meredith who wanted nothing to do with him or their family more than he loved her and Molly. This fact never really bothered Molly she was fine being ignored by Thatcher but Lexie was different. Lexie wanted her father to love her and be proud of her. Despite getting straight A's, being a cheerleader, valedictorian, playing baseball, volleyball, and being an all around great kid her father never seemed to notice or care. Susan Lexie's mother always tried to reassure her that she was a wonderful person and if her father couldn't see tuff it was his loss and she should never let that effect what she wanted in life. It wasn't until Lexie was older that she understood what her mother meant.

When Lexie was 18 her little sister Molly who was 17 at the time told her she was pregnant. It came as a shock not only to Lexie but to her family as well. Thatcher freaked out and threatened to kick her out if she didn't straighten up her act and get ride of the baby or put it up for adoption when it was born and Susan just cried. It was Lexie who stood by her sister and went to all the appointments with her, it was Lexie who took her shopping for maternity wear and convinced her she wasn't fat. Lexie stood by her sister no matter what and eventually her mother came around and was there too.

When Molly had Lauren Lexie fell in love with her little niece she couldn't believe how small she was or how much she depended on everyone around her, it amazed her. Molly and Eric, Lauren's father got married the minute after Molly was released from the hospital and Lexie watched Lauren as the two spent some quality time together.

After spending that time with Lauren Lexie realized nothing made her happier then being around a baby, a child. At that moment Lexie realized what her mother meant Lexie's heart wasn't in being a doctor. Sure she had the grades for it but it didn't mean she would be happy or would love being a doctor. Being a doctor would be more for her father's benefit then her's. She needed to do what she wanted and start living her life for her and stop making decisions based on what could/would make her father happy. A few weeks after Lexie's realization she signed up for course to be a nanny.

Over the years Molly, Lexie, Susan, and Lauren formed an unbreakable bond they were not just Grey woman they were also Prentiss woman **(AN: I do not know Susan's maiden name so for my purposes it is Prentiss)**. Thatcher opened up to the idea of his baby having a baby, but that did not take away any of the problems between Molly, Lexie and Thatcher.

Molly, Eric, and Lauren ended up moving close to Susan and because Eric was in the army it was just easier on Molly that way. Lexie ended up being a nanny for a family in Seattle that was not far from her sister and niece. Unfortunately the family decided to more to Canada and they no longer need a nanny.

Lexie posted ads in the newspaper and at Mercy West and Seattle Grace Hospital in hopes of getting a job.

Little did she know she was going to get a job but not in the way she expected…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review and let me know what you think so far. I am also still looking for a Beta so if your interested please let me know. Thank you<strong>** and I hope you enjoyed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I love your reviews, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added my to their alerts and favorites, so thank you!**

* * *

><p>It was Mark's first day at Seattle Grace Hospital and he was nervous about leaving Nathan at the Mercy West Hospital daycare because he had yet to find the perfect caregiver for Nathan.<p>

"Hey buddy, your going to day care today?" Mark said to his son as they were on there way to Mercy West.

"Yep" Nathan said as he began playing with his toy steering wheel in the car, pretending he was driving.

The rest of the drive to the daycare was silent the only thing that was making noise was the stereo which as playing Another One Bites The Dust by ACDC. (**AN: Great Song!**)

When they reached the daycare Mark brought Nathan in a helped him take off his coat and outside shoes.

"Okay, buddy dad's only a phone call away if you need me. I promise I will come right away if you call. I love you and I will see you at five." Mark told Nathan as he leaned down so he could meet is gaze.

Once he was done telling Nathan everything he ushered him to go and play. Mark spent a few minutes just watching Nathan play to ensure that he was okay. Once Mark was sure that Nathan was okay and would be okay he left with a smile on his face knowing Nathan was good, and made his way to Seattle Grace for his first day as head of Plastics.

* * *

><p>The beginning of Lexie's day was different.<p>

Lexie woke up had a quick shower, got dressed and headed down stairs to help her mother make breakfast for her sister and niece. Lexie knew her way around a kitchen and on many occasions was told she could have been a chef but to Lexie playing with children was much more rewarding.

"Aunty Xie what we eatin?" Lauren Lexie's four year old niece asked as she climbed up onto the stool at the island in the kitchen.

"Crêpes sweetie with bananas and peanut butter. Can you wake your mom up for me?" Lexie asked as she continued to cook.

"Kay" Lauren said as she hoped out of her chair and headed up stairs to wake her mother.

"I love having all my girls under one roof." Susan said walking into the kitchen to give Lexie a hand.

"It makes me miss the good old days when you and Molly where still in high school and I had a house full every other night." Susan said with a small smile.

"Ha, this house is crazy now with the five of us six when Eric is here I can not imagine if there were more people here… but I do miss this to and am glad we are staying here while our roof gets replaced." Molly said carrying Lauren into the kitchen and helping her mother set the table.

The woman sat down for breakfast than Lexie headed out to Mercy West to pull a shift at the daycare to make some money while she waited for a nanny position somewhere to become available. When Lexie got to the hospital daycare she noticed a little boy sitting alone and he did not seem happy. Lexie slowly approached the boy and began talking to him and the two hit it off and where inseparable for the rest of the day. Lexie enjoyed playing with the little boy and watching him try to figure things out for himself just made her smile.

* * *

><p>Mark's first day at the hospital was not going well.<p>

The nurses station at Seattle Grace was surrounded by Meredith, Izzy, and Christina. Meredith was and was about to say something to Christina and Izzy when a hot man came up and introduced himself to the girls.

"Hi, I'm Mark Sloan, new head of plastics and you are?" Mark asked

Before anyone could respond Derek came over and punch Mark in the head.

"What the Hell Derek!" Mark snapped touching the blood on his forehead.

"Derek, what was that all about, you can not go around hitting people." Izzy said as she followed Mark into an exam room.

"Dr. Sloan, I'm Isabel Stevens most people call me Izzy and I am a surgical interne. Can I help you with something?" she asked as Mark he began opening cupboards like he was looking for something.

"I need to stitch my head, where are the disinfectant and needs.."

"Here I'll get it all set up for you Dr. Sloan." Izzy said as she set up all the things Mark would need to stitch his face up. Izzy held up a mirror and watched as Mark stitched his face up all by himself.

As they left the exam room Izzy went one way and Mark went the other way and Mark never thought much of the interaction for the rest of the day. Izzy was not his type at all and she seemed to have a thing of this Alex guy and Mark definitely didn't want to get involved.

The rest of Mark's day was just as bad as the beginning. He was constantly being pushed by Derek who wouldn't even talk to him. In return Mark spent the rest of his day making inters cry and trying to figure out what Derek's deal was with Meredith, which in the end wasn't so hard to figure out.

At the end of the day Mark made his way to Mercy West to pick up Nathan. He was beat, he had a horrible day and just wanted to go home, relax, and see his little boy.

Mark really couldn't handle anything else tonight, little did he know his night was not over yet and his evening was going to get a lot better and a bit more interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review I would love to know what you think.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Grey's. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story or added it to their favorites or alerts.**

* * *

><p>As Mark made his way to Mercy West daycare he stood there at the entrance of the daycare frozen. Looking in he could see his son in the arms of a beautiful woman and he was instantly captivated. He watched on as a young woman with her hair half falling out of her high ponytail held and rocked his little boy. Lexie's shirt was pulled down a little so her collarbone was showing allowing Mark to get a good look at the skin that resided there. To Mark Lexie was the most beautiful being he ever saw. Mark didn't know what was more attractive the woman herself or the fact that the woman holding <em>his <em>son.

Slowly Mark made his way into the daycare and was instantly noticed by Sarah the woman who ran the daycare.

"Hello Mr. Sloan" the woman said as she watched Mark continue to watch the woman who was holding his son.

"Her name is Alexandra, and she is a lovely young woman. Nathan took to her immediately it is cute watching them play." Sarah said

"Does she work here?" Mark asked as he finally took his eyes of Lexie and Nathan.

"Only temporarily I'm afraid. She is looking for a job as a nanny. If you want I can introduce you?" Sarah said as she made her way to Lexie to introduce her to Mark.

Mark could not believe his luck the beauty he saw before him was looking for a job and he could give her that. Nathan seemed to love her and from what he saw, and she seemed to be great with his child, this could work out form him.

"Daddy!" Nathan yelled when he saw Mark.

"Hay Buddy did you have a good day?" Mark asked as he slowly took Nathan out of Lexie's arms.

Nathan nodded his head and buried it in the crook of his fathers neck.

"Mark Sloan" Mark said as he reached out offering his hand to Lexie.

"Alexandra but most people just call me Lexie" Lexie said as she shook Marks hand and stared up at the man before her. Lexie couldn't believe how hunky he was. Mark was tall, tan, handsome, with the most piercing blue eyes she ever saw. All Lexie could think was wow.

"I hear you are looking to be a nanny." Mark said slowly as he shifted Nathan into a more comfortable position on his body.

"Yeah, I love children" Lexie said with a small smile staring at Nathan who was now looking at the interaction between his father and Lexie.

"I am looking for a nanny to take care of Nathan would you be interested?" Mark asked looking at Lexie silently praying she said yes.

"I would love to be Nathan's nanny." Lexie said she could not believe her luck the little boy she spent the day with had a really attractive father who was looking for a nanny for him. The only down side was he was most likely married Lexie thought.

"Here why don't you come by Sunday at around 1pm for an interview and we can talk about the job and Nathan." Mark said as he wrote down his address on a piece of paper handing it to Lexie. As he handed the paper to Lexie their hands touched sending chills down Lexie's spin.

"Sure I will see you Sunday." Lexie said as she watched Mark and Nathan walk out of the daycare leaving Lexie standing there wonder what in the world she just got herself into.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I know this chapter is not that long and hopefully the next on will be longer. I would love to hear what you think. Thank you! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews and feedback I love it :D Also thank you to all those who add my story to the Alert list and/or favourites. I know I said the next chapter would be longer but this week was nuts. The next chapter is over ½ written and it will be longer. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>It was finally Sunday and Mark could not wait to see Lexie for her interview. Since the last time he saw her she was all he could think about. He kept thinking about her big brown eyes and just kissable full lips, she had been in his dreams and fantasies and most of them were not even dirty. He could not get the picture of her holding his son out of his head. It was like the image was stuck and he really didn't mind, she was the first woman who was not family to really hold him and he did not know what was coming over him but even just thinking about it made his heart swell and blood rush south.<p>

The wait for Lexie to show up was driving Mark crazy! He showered, cleaned the house, played with Nathan, put him down for his nap, and attempted to watch TV but his mind always wondered back to the woman who was on her way. He just hope she would be the perfect Nanny and didn't have a boyfriend. He did not even want to think of the possibility that she was taken. He had just met her and all ready he was hooked but he knew that nothing could come from that because he needed a woman to be there for his son and so much could go wrong if they got together and it all fell apart. Besides Mark Sloan no longer did relationships so things would never work Mark told himself over and over again trying to convince himself that the only reason he was attracted to Lexie was because of the way she treated his son.

For Lexie Sunday came to soon, she was freaking out. All week she replayed her encounter with Mark over and over again and still felt the spark that shot of when their hands touched she had never felt something like that before and it was driving her nuts. Lexie knew that her and Mark could not be involved is she got the job. It was just wrong he would be her boss and besides if things ended what would happen would she be fired? Lexie convinced herself it did not matter in the end. Mark was hot, beyond hot and he seemed to be so gentle and loving with his son, it made her heart swell to see a man so devoted to his child what woman in her right mind would give that up, give him up. Lexie sighed he was obviously taken so it didn't matter.

As Lexie was thinking about what she would do if she got the job she was obsessively cleaning her mothers kitchen waiting for the time to go by so she could head to the Sloan residence and wouldn't have to think of anything but driving there and arriving safely.

Finally the time had comes Lexie got in her car and made her way to the interview and Mark kept eying the clock waiting for Lexie's arrival. When Lexie arrived she looked up and the huge house before her it was beautiful and had a big yard with a swing set and jungle gym it was obvious to her that Nathan was definitely important to his father and in turn his mother to. Lexie slowly walked up to the front of the house and rang the door bell anxiously waiting for Mark (hopefully) to answer the door.

When Mark heard the door bell he jumped up, shut the TV off, straightened out his clothes and made his way to the door. Mark took a deep breath as he turned the handle to open the door praying it was indeed Lexie on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry this chapter isn't longer. I hope you still review I love to hear your thought and comments. I have like I said written ½ of the next chapter and if you have any questions you think Mark should ask Lexie at the interview I would love to hear them. Please Review! Thanks A Million :D <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Grey's. For the purposes of this story Nathan is 2, and Molly is 4. Also I want to again take the time to thank all those who reviewed, added my story to their favourites and/or added my story to their alerts.**

* * *

><p>When Mark finally opened the door there stood Lexie. Lexie was wearing a pair of what looked like comfy jeans and a deep purple sweater. Her hair was down and perfectly straight which made her look all the more appealing to Mark. Mark always assumed and seemed to like woman who wore form fitting, tight, sophisticated clothing case in point Addison. Addison would never be caught in jeans or and ordinary sweater everything she wore was designer, nothing was just off the shelf at some store. She would never leave the house unless she was perfectly put together and that drove him a little nuts. He did not want to wait 45-50minutes for her to get ready just to run to the store for food. Looking at Lexie he couldn't understand why she looked so appealing in just normal clothes, yes there was something about her Mark could not get enough of and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing yet.<p>

When Lexie saw Mark standing there she thought she had died and gone to heaven he looked amazing in his jeans and shirt that really brought out the colour of his eyes. Lexie felt that she could just stare in his eyes for ever they where the most amazing shade of blue that she had never seen before and was sure only he and Nathan possessed.

"Hay, come in." Mark said as he lead Lexie in to the dining room so they could talk.

As Mark was leading Lexie to the dining room she noticed how beautiful the house was. It was huge, there was tons of room and a large living room with a big flat screen TV, the kitchen had all new stainless steel appliances, and a bar that connected it to the dining room. From the dining hallway she could see there was a deck out back and a beautiful yard. Lexie was amazed with the house and she had only seen the main floor.

Lexie and Mark sat across from each other at the dining room table.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mark asked

"I am fine, thank you though." Lexie said

"Okay" Mark said with a smile, "Let's get down to business."

"So you are a nanny, what kind of experience do you have?" he asked.

"I have been a nanny for four years now and I love children."

"What happened with the other family you were working for?"

"The family no longer needed my services they where moving home to Canada."

"There loss is my gain then" Mark said with a big smile that made her heart skip a beat and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Tell me a bit about yourself?" Mark said

"I am 24 years old and love children like I said before, I am allergic to eggs, and I can cook and clean. I am willing to do any other things around the house you may need help with as well. I do not smoke and I have never been arrested and brought a criminal record check with me." Lexie said handing Mark her criminal record check.

"Alexandra Grey? Any relation to Meredith Grey?" he asked.

"Yes she is my sister, well ½ sister but that is still a sister." Lexie said with a small smile causing Mark to smile as well.

"Well you seem to be an amazing person and I think you would be an amazing nanny for Nathan and I hope you take the job, it pays $900 a week and I pay for the groceries and anything else you may need. Do you have any questions for me?" Mark asked

"Is it a live in position?"

"Yes after I can give you the grand tour and show you your room and you can officially meet Nathan."

"Would I be able to take him out to the park or to groceries and things like that?"

"I have no problem with that as long as I know that your going out, so I don't worry."

"Do I have to meet your wife/girlfriend, Nathan mother before I get the job?"

"No it is just me and Nathan." Mark said "Also you know don't throw any parties or have any men over just the normal stuff while you are living here and taking care of Nathan please, which I am sure would never do." Which caused both Mark and Lexie to smile.

After the interview as promised Mark gave Lexie a tour of the rest of the main floor, showed her where the bathroom was and the keys to the spear car she could drive also the credit card she could use to do groceries. Then Mark showed Lexie the upstairs. There was Nathan's room which was light blue and had little cars on his walls and toys on shelves as well as pictures of people Lexie assumed were family. Then there was Nathan's toy room which was filled with tons of different types of toys and looked like it was well used by the little boy. There was then two spear rooms, Lexie's room which was a sand colour with light wood furniture and a double bed. Marks room was also on that floor and it was everything she thought it would be. It was a rich coffee colour with a king size bed. All the furniture was cherry wood his room had pictures of Nathan at different stages of life and you could tell that he loved his son. Finally there was a large bathroom with a tub that had jets and a separate shower. The bathroom had a his and her sink with two medicine cabinets. On cabinet was cleared for her use and Mark showed her where all Nathan's bath toys where.

After the tour of the house Lexie told Mark she would take the job an they set up a time to move her in. he told her at that time he would have his schedule and they could talk about when Lexie could have days off. Lexie also got a chance to see Nathan again who remembered her and Mark told him she would be his new nanny which made him very happy.

Lexie could not believe her luck Mark was single, hot and he gave her the job. She could not wait to start and even though she was attracted to Mark she promised herself she would not make a move on him because he would be her boss and bad things could happen if he didn't feel the same way.

Mark was so happy she accepted the job and promised himself he would not make a move because Nathan already loved her and he did not want to ruin that for his son.

Little did they both know that would be harder then they thought it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have never been a Nanny before so I have no idea the questions that would be asked. I hope I did alright. Please Review And Let Me Know What You Think. Thank you! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello everyone, I love all the reviews and feedback I get as well as ideas I hope you keep them coming.I also want to thank everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites, so Thanks ! :D**

* * *

><p>For Mark the last few months had been hell. There was no other way to describe it, for once in his life he told himself a woman was off limits but his body and heart didn't seem to agree. Everything she did drove him crazy. He could still remember her reaction when he told her about Addison that alone made him want her even more.<p>

_**(Flashback)**_

_**It had been a long week and to top it all off Mark and Derek had a talk about Addison. Mark still had not told Derek about his child and what really went on between him and Addison, and he felt like he needed to at least tell Lexie to get it off his chest. Mark did not know why but he felt like he couldn't ignore the fact she probably had questions and he did not want to lie to her. **_

_**Lexie seemed to sense that something was on Marks mind and while they were relaxing on the couch after Nathan went to bed so she asked him if there was something he wanted to talk about.**_

"_**Why have you never asked about Nathan's mother? It is obvious you have questions?" Mark asked Lexie. **_

_**This was true Lexie always had a curious look in her eyes when people asked if Nathan was their child she didn't know what to say and she never knew what to say about the woman who gave Nathan life.**_

"_**I do have questions" Lexie said tentivly like she was afraid she would say something wrong.**_

"_**You can ask you know, I don't mind."**_

"_**Okay, What was her name?"**_

"_**Her name is Addison and she was married to my best friend. We had and affair." Mark said with a sigh and looked over at Lexie who was starring at him silently pleading with him to continue.**_

"_**I was practically raised by Derek's family he was, if my best friend. When he and Addie got together I was happy for them and they got married, which was great except I had feelings for her. I thought I loved her and as time went on Derek began spending more and more time at the hospital and I began spending more time with Addison. Before I knew it we were having sex and I wanted her to tell Derek but she wouldn't. I suspected then that she didn't really love me but I didn't care and soon after Derek caught us together." **_

_**Mark got up pour him self a scotch then sat back down. Taking a deep breath he continued to tell Lexie what happened. **_

"_**After that Addison realized that she loved Derek and that I was the mistake but it was too late Derek had up and left town and Addison found out she was pregnant. She didn't want him, Nathan, she wanted a child just not mine and she had plans to have an abortion."**_

_**Lexie looked up in horror she loved Nathan and could not imagine her life with out him. Lexie could tell how much Mark loved his son and silent tears were running down her cheek as Mark continued to tell her what happened between him and Addison.**_

"_**I found out about the pregnancy in time to convince her I wanted my child and that she could leave him to me. At fist she was against the idea and I secretly hope carrying Nathan and giving birth to my child would make her love me or at least stay but it didn't. After she gave birth to Nathan she didn't even hold him she just signed away her rights and a few hours latter signed herself out of the hospital and I haven't seen her since. I know she loved him in her own way I just don't think she wanted me or anything that tided her to me at that time." **_

_**With that Mark looked up expecting Lexie to be discussed with the fact he slept with a married woman but in stead he saw tears running down her face.**_

_**Lexie looked up at him and wrapped her arms around him.**_

"_**You're a great dad Mark and no one can take that from you. It doesn't matter how you got Nathan, all that matters who you are now and that is a great man and father."**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since Lexie got the job and things had been going horribly! Sure she was great with Nathan but Mark was another story. Lexie was strangely attracted to the single father and she couldn't help it, despite the fact she did not want to have feelings for him. If Lexie closed her eyes she could still see Mark standing in front of her shirtless and it was enough to get her all riled up and it was all she could dream about to.<p>

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Lexie had just finished putting Nathan down for a nap and was headed to the kitchen to start dinner as she exited Nathans room she collided with a shirtless Mark who grabbed hold of her as they stumbled back hitting the wall. All Lexie could think about as she slowly pulled herself away from Mark was how perfect he was, he wasn't to white and you could plainly see his six pack and all the muscles he possessed in his upper body. His upper body was hard yet soft at the same time when he held her against him to stop them from falling she had never felt so warm and safe in her entire life. Lexie was blushing like crazy and trying desperately to stop herself from running her hands across his chest. Lexie knew than that she was in deep trouble. So she quickly muttered sorry and ran down the stairs to make dinner leaving Mark standing there shocked. **_

_**After seeing Mark topless Lexie called her sister while making dinner for some advise she was going nuts it was like fate was kicking her ass and it was hell. Much to Lexie's displeasure her sister thought it was hilarious that Lexie was trying so hard push her feelings for Mark aside. Molly believed that Lexie should just kiss him and bring him home for dinner because everyone wanted to met him. Needless to say Lexie hung up the phone raking her brain trying to think of a new confidant that would be on her side.**_

_**(End flashback)**_

* * *

><p>Living together was definitely hard on both Mark and Lexie. Lexie had lived with men before but they were just friends and she was never attracted to them which meant she never had any problems living with them. Living with Mark was so different it was like every time she saw him it made her want to be with him more and more.<p>

Mark was having the same problem. Mark had never lived with a woman before but Addison and there was nothing really to that relationship besides sex. With Lexie it was different it was like they were in a relationship minus the sex. They talked, cooked together, ate together, watched TV together, took care of Nathan together. In many ways they were like a family and though they both knew that they would never admit it.

Lexie frequently talked to her mother and sometimes her not so helpful sister about Mark and what was going on in the home. She told them about her attraction to Mark and how much she grew to love Nathan. Listening to Lexie talk about Mark made Susan believe that there was more going on then her daughter wanted to admit but she knew better than to bring it up until Lexie was ready to admit that she had feeling for Mark and was willing to act on them. Molly on they other hand also knew this information but used the "knock some sense into you" method and continuously told her sister to go for it and to stop worrying which of course never worked.

Mark also felt like he needed to talk to someone about what was going on in the home and with Lexie. He did not feel that she could talk to Derek about anything and if he told someone at the hospital and hour latter it would be all over the place. Therefore he called Mama Shepherd to vent and try to figure out what was going on in his life.

Ms. Shepherd knew after the first few times Mark called that this Lexie woman was definitely good for the man she thought of as a son. She remembers when Mark called freaking out about the interview he had with Lexie and how she got the job. She knew her son had fallen hard for this woman but was in denial and she couldn't blame him, after everything that happened with Addison he was bound to be cautious. It didn't help that Nathan loved Lexie because that meant that is something went wrong with there relationship not only would Mark's heart be broken but so would Nathan's.

Chuckling to her self she remembered the call she got from Mark when he saw Lexie in a towel. She had never heard him so nervous in her whole life. He was freaking out and going on and on with how she looked in a towel. How her shoulder length hair stuck to her face and how the towel clung to her allowing him to see all her curves and he could just see the tops of her breasts. How her skin was the colour of porcelain and glistened under the light in the hallway. How her legs where long and muscular but in a very feminine way, and how her body was just amazing. She could tell her son was so far gone listening talk about the way Lexie looked in a towel. She did not know if he even knew how long her trailed on for but she did. And she knew he was falling in love with her and she just prayed everything would work of for the three of them. Ms. Shepherd wanted Mark to be happy and this Lexie woman was the perfect woman for him. She had a feeling Lexie would never hurt him and that she would put him in his place if she needed to, she really wanted to meet Lexie but knew she had to wait until they were ready to admit their feeling for each other or it would just cause problems and she didn't want that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review and let me know what you think. I love to hear your thoughts, opinions, and ideas. I hope you all have a great weekend :D <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed my story I love everyone's thought, views and opinions. A special thanks to Jime-GA-Lover. I also would like to thank everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorites. **

**PS I do not own Grey's :D**

* * *

><p>Months had past since Mark saw Lexie in nothing but a towel and it seemed like fate was out to get him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her and no one else seemed all that attractive any more. He was going throw a dry spell and it was driving him nuts all he wanted to do was pin Lexie to a wall and have his way with her but he knew he couldn't so that. For the first time in his life Mark was doing the right thing, he wasn't going to screw up the little family he created for Nathan by sleeping with Lexie he just need to get his mind off her and everything would work out, he hoped.<p>

Things were not easy for Lexie either. She took care of Nathan everyday all day, she loved the little boy and treated him like she would her own child. Nathan had met Molly, Lauren, and her mom and they love him and he loved them. It was like he was her son everyone said they looked so cute together and that they could just tell he was her son. She loved Nathan and in turn was falling hard for his father. Lexie kept having dreams of her and Mark and the things he would do to her make her turn red which amused her sister. Lexie wanted Mark so bad but he wouldn't make a move and there was no way she was going to risk Nathan and Mark, and the some what family they created for something that might not last.

It was early in the morning and Mark had already left for work when Lexie notice something wasn't right. Nathan was always and early riser. He was up and waiting for her in his room when Lexie would come to get him but he was still sleeping. Lexie smiled to her self as she went down stairs and began making breakfast. It wasn't often that Nathan would sleep in and when he did she knew to let him sleep or else he would be very cranky when he woke up. After 30 minutes Lexie began to worry Nathan hardly slept in and when he did it was never that late. She knew something was wrong call it mothers intuition but she just had to check on him. When she entered his room and approached him she noticed he was all sweaty and pale.

Lexie quickly put her hand on his forehead and he was burning up she gently woke him and he was all droggy.

"Nathan, sweetie?" Lexie said as she began waking him up

"No" Nathan muttered as he buried his head where her neck and shoulder met.

"Okay Nate we are going to visit daddy at work." Lexie said as she picked him up and carried him to the car Lexie tried not to let Nathan see how much she was panicking. The logical side of Lexie's brain was telling her that Nathan getting sick was normal he had played with some kids in the park a few days ago and nothing was really wrong. It was normal for children to get sick but the other part of Lexie brain the part that thought of Nathan as her's was freaking out. She had never seen Nathan sick before and she was scared everything that could go wrong or be wrong with him was flashing across her mind and she needed a doctor to tell her he was okay.

When Lexie arrived at the hospital and was getting Nathan checked in she asked a nurse to page Mark. While being moved to a room Meredith saw her and went up to talk to Lexie.

"I didn't know you have a kid." Meredith said

"I don't I am his nanny and he is burning up." Lexie said silently pleading with her sister to take a look at him.

Meredith had never wanted to get to know Molly or Lexie she just didn't care. Unfortunately for her thought Susan was persistent and on holidays and birthdays Meredith had been over to their place. Over time Meredith learned a bit about her siblings but now that she was an adult she still didn't want any sort of relationship with them.

As Meredith began examining Nathan Mark rushed into the room to see his little boy being poked and proded at by Meredith.

"What is going on here?" Mark asked

Before Meredith could respond Lexie did.

"Nathan has a fever and I know I am probably over reacting but he is sick and burning up so I brought him in. Meredith is looking him over." Lexie said almost in tears as she heard Nathan wimpier when Meredith drew some blood. Mark quickly walked over to where Lexie was sitting and holding Nathan's hand and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's alright, he will be fine. He is a Slone." Mark said with a small smile as he kissed her forehead and reached out to his son.

Meredith watched the interaction between her sister and Mark Sloan the man whore who slept with Derek's wife. She didn't understand why Lexie would choose to be with someone like that. Clearly Lexie wasn't thinking and Meredith knew she needed to talk to her about that. She may not want a relationship with her sister but Meredith didn't want her sister to make a huge mistake like being involved with Mark Sloan. I am going to doing my public duty to warn Lexie about Mark, Meredith thought to herself.

"I am going to run the blood test but I am sure he just has the flu. He needs plenty of rest, fluids, and we will give him some medicine to bring down the fever." Meredith said

"Get to it Grey so we can go home." Mark said while holding on to his now fussy son.

"The nurse will be right in with the medication." "Lexie can we talk for a minute?" Meredith asked as the nurse came in to give Nathan the medication. Lexie looked up at Mark and he nodded.

Once out side the room Meredith turned to face her sister.

"Lexie are you involved with Sloan?" Meredith hissed

"No, but…" Lexie said as she was cut off by Meredith

"No buts Lexie clearly that boy is his kid and you are just a kid yourself not to mention he is a man whore. He slept with Derek's wife, she slept with half the hospital. You should hear the story Derek tells about him he is no good. Just forget about him. Move on. Lexie you have to see he is no good."

"What is your problem Meredith?' Lexie snapped

"Mark has been nothing but kind to me. He has never done anything to warrant me to walk away. So what if he had a child, he loves his son even you cant deny that…"

"He loves him so much that he is a secret? Come on Lexie your not that stupid."

"He didn't want this to happen! Mark loves Nathan and you are judging him because of his son, nurses are just standing around staring at them throw the curtains. This place knows nothing about privacy. I am not stupid and Mark made mistakes but so have you. Mark slept with a married woman yes but how many married men have you slept with!" Lexie asked

"Look" Lexie said sighing. "When it comes to Mark we are not going to agree. I am a big girl and I can take care of my self and I will not walk away from Mark and Nathan." Lexie explained

Just than Mark walked out of the room carrying Nathan.

"Ready to go?" Mark asked Lexie

"Yeah, but don't you have to work?"

"I took some time off. let's head home."

Lexie walked away from her sister and followed Mark onto the elevator never turning back to look at her sister.

"What was that about?" Mark asked as they were making there way out of the hospital.

"Nothing just Meredith being Meredith." Mark saw the pained expression on her face and knew not to push it he just hoped nothing Meredith said would caused her to leave him and Nathan.

Mark and Lexie split into their two cars, Nathan in Lexie's and they headed home.

Once they arrived home Mark decided it would be best to take a nap with Nathan to get him to settle down. As Mark got ready for the nap and got Nathan ready Lexie brought up some juice for Nathan. When Lexie walked into the room Nathan was sitting on Mark fussing.

"Shhhh Buddy what's going on?" Mark asked him as he was trying to lay him down.

The minute Nathan saw Lexie he was reaching for her so much so she made he was over to the bed and sat next to Mark who was laying down with this head resting on the headboard.

"Hay Honey what's wrong?" Lexie asked as she laid Nathan down on Mark stomach and began running her fingers throw his hair while Mark rubbed his back.

Nathan began pulling at Lexie to lay down next to him it was obvious he did not want her to leave and she looked over a t Mark who nodded. Slowly Lexie laid down beside Mark resting her head on his shoulder. Lexie snuggled up against Mark while continuing to run her finger throw Nathan's hair. Mark had one arm on Nathan's back and another wrapped around Lexie who was along with Nathan was falling asleep on him.

Yes fate was out to get him. Here in his bed was the woman he couldn't stop thinking and dreaming about and there was nothing he could do about it. Staring over at Lexie Mark also started to fall a sleep hoping things would get easier. Because having her in his bed was definitely not easy especially when all he wanted was her and he knew she had similar feelings to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. <strong>

**Also I just want to wish everyone a happy holiday and hope everyone stays safe :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and/or add this story to their favourites and/or alerts. I hope everyone has a happy new year! :D**

* * *

><p>Slowly Mark opened is eyes and looked around it was 3 in the morning. Nathan had gotten up a few times during the night to eat and be sick which woke both Lexie and Mark up. Nathan was nestled tightly between Lexie and Mark on the bed. Lexie had her arms around Nathan and her head on Marks shoulder and Mark had his arms wrapped around Nathan and Lexie. They look so cute together and if someone were to walk in and see them they would swear they were the perfect family.<p>

Mark slowly and quietly moved himself out of the bed. He didn't want to wake Nathan or Lexie up, they looked so peaceful together and it made Mark's heart swell. Mark made his way down stairs to the kitchen to make something to eat. He knew Lexie would be up eventually and be hungry neither of them had eaten when Nathan woke up though out the night and that was catching up with Mark and would with Lexie to soon.

When Lexie woke up Nathan was wrapped up in her arms but Mark wasn't there. Lexie's stomach started to rumble. She was starving she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the previous day and now she regretted it. Lexie carefully felt Nathan's forehead and noticed he was no longer warm, his fever had broke. Slowly Lexie got up careful not to wake Nathan and made her way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey" Lexie said as she walked into the kitchen sitting sown on a bar stool watching Mark cook.

"Hey, it will be ready soon. I hope your in the mood for soup." Mark said as he added some carrots to the soup broth.

"It smells great, do you need any help?"

"No it got it" Mark said with a smile as he continued to cut up vegetables and some left over chicken to add it to the soup.

"I checked on Nathan before I came down and his fever broke. He should be feeling a lot better latter."

"Thank God. I hate it when he is sick and there is nothing I can do to help him really." Mark said putting the finishing touches on the soup. Lexie slowly got up and made her way into the kitchen to set the table for dinner as Mark began serving them.

As they began walking around each other in the kitchen the tension between them began to grow fast. Mark began thinking about how great it was to have Lexie in his bed, how amazing she smelt ( like lilacs and vanilla), and how perfect she fit snuggled up next to him. He could not get the feel of her body pressed up against his out of his mind. He knew that if he didn't get his thought under control fast he was going to have an obvious problem.

As Lexie began to move around Mark her thought shifted to the previous night when she was wrapped up in Marks strong arms. She knew he had large mussels but despite the fact that he could probably crush her, he was so gentle and loving. Mark had pulled her into his arms and his smell was so intoxicating it was unbelievable. He had held her all night and it was the best sleep she had ever had. It felt like he belonged next to her and the way they took care of Nathan together made Lexie think about what a future with him would be like. Living together, being together, cooking together, taking care of Nathan together, what it would be like to kiss Mark, what the sex would be like. The minute Lexie thought that she blushed. God the sex would be amazing, his body on top of mine, his hands running down my body. Lexie thought before she quickly shook her head.

Neither Mark nor Lexie noticed that they slowly began to move towards each other and now where standing face to face looking up at one another. Mark quickly lost himself in Lexie's big innocent looking chocolate brown eyes. He watched as emotions flashed before them and wanted nothing more then to push her up against the counter top and take her. God just the thought of that made him loose all control and he slowly began leaning towards Lexie to kiss her.

Lexie was staring up at Mark into his eyes and wanted nothing more then to pull him down to her and kiss him. The tension between them was become unbearable. As Mark began moving towards Lexie to kiss her all she could think was please let this happen as she closed her eyes.

Right before Mark's lips touched Lexie his pager went off causing Mark to pull away with a groan and Lexie opened her eyes and bit her lip looking up at Mark as he quickly checked his pager.

"It's the hospital I have to go." He said with a sign. He quickly leaned forward an kissed her forehead before turning around to go up stairs and change. Lexie slowly turned to the bowl of soup Mark made her and cursed who ever paged him. She continued to silently curse who ever paged Mark as she began making him a sandwich to take with him.

When Mark left the kitchen to get changed he was pissed. He finally had a chance to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her and do a lot more then that and the moment was ruined by who ever paged him and he was not happy. He began muttering cure words and muttering someone better be dying as he got dressed and headed down stairs to leave.

"I made you a sandwich, its not much but at least you will have something in your stomach." Lexie said as Mark made his way to the entrance way.

"Thanks, when Nathan wakes up call me and call me if he get sick, or if he needs anything. And don't forget to eat." Mark said as he took a bit out of his sandwich.

"I have it all under control don't worry. And I will definitely eat." Lexie said. As Mark turned to leave she quickly kissed his cheek and made her way into the kitchen to eat. Her lips were tingling from the kiss which made her think about what her lips would feel like after they really kissed.

All Mark could think about as he made his way to the hospital was Lexie's lips on his cheek and the tingling and fire that burned where her lips had touched him. If that's what he felt when she kissed his cheek all he could think about is what it would feel like when their lips touched or when she kissed his stomach and further down. That thought alone made Mark shudder, and curse whoever paged him even more.

When Mark made his way into the hospital he saw Derek.

"Good you got my page." Derek said

"You paged me? Well were is the patient?" Mark snapped he was definitely not happy he was torn away form Lexie.

"He coded massive brain trauma, coupled with internal, injuries."

"So I am not needed." Mark said as he turned to leave.

"I want to talk to you about Lexie." Derek said which made Mark stop and turn to face Derek.

"What about her?"

"She doesn't need to get caught up in your drama Mark. She is a good girl Mark. Meredith told me about you and Lexie and about your kid. You never told me about him. You've been here how long and never bother to tell me." Derek snapped at Mark

"What are you angry about, me and Lexie or the fact I didn't tell you about my son?

But how could I you never wanted to listen to me and you want to avoid any conversation about the past so tell me how the hell could I tell you about Nathan?"

"You should have found a way."

"I doesn't matter my son will not be this hospitals new gossip and he will not be put in the middle of our fights. He is a kid, my kid and Addison walked away from him. He has never had a mother but now he has Lexie and he has Ms. Shepherd and that makes him happy. He loves Lexie and I will not stay away from her because you think I should." Mark argued.

"Does she know about your past. Does she know about all the woman you have slept with and left, about the times you don't even remember sleeping with them, the fact you can not even count the number of woman you have slept with? She is a great girl who deserves someone who will marry her and give her a family and face it that has never been you." Derek said before he walked away leaving Mark alone with his thoughts.

Maybe Derek was right Mark thought. Lexie was smart, funny, loving. She would make the perfect wife one day and he was a screw up and always has been. She deserved better then him. Maybe he should just stay away from her and try to move on.

Mark had not slept with anyone since Lexie moved in with him he could because it felt like he would be cheating on her and he couldn't bring himself to do that. Mark didn't know what to do. That was all he could think about as he made his way home hoping for some clarity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter and review I love hearing what you think and idea's you have. I hope you keep them coming. <strong>

**Happy New Year and I Hope You Have A Great 2012 and Stay Safe :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This is more or less a bit of a filler chapter ****L I had a bit of writers block. I hope you like this chapter through. Also I wanted to take the time to thank everyone who has reviewed, commented, gave me ideas, added this story to their alerts and everyone who added this story to their favourites. I also want to thank those who added me to the author alert list and favourites it means a lot. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you ! :D**

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since the almost kiss and things were going great between Mark and Lexie. The sexual tension was still there but there was now a level of comfort. Mark and Lexie were now comfortable kissing each others cheeks and forehead regularly, Mark saw Lexie in a towel on more than one occasion and she saw him shirtless. Sure the tension that made them want to rip their clothes off was still there but neither was now shy about being seen almost or ½ naked. They came to appreciate their selves together and the way they made each other feel.<p>

It was a Friday night and Mark got off work early to accompany Lexie to a family dinner. It took Molly and Susan days to convince Lexie to bring Mark and Nathan home for dinner but eventually she agreed and asked Mark to go with her.

At first Mark didn't think it was a good idea to go to family dinner with Lexie. Parents never liked Mark and he definitely was not someone who you brought home to your parents, never had any woman brought him home to meet her parents not even Addison and they shared a child. Mark was not sure if going to meet Lexie's parents was a good idea. Unfortunately for Mark when he looked up into Lexie's eyes her saw how much it would mean to her if he went he, against his better judgment agreed to go with her.

The drive to the Grey family home was not long enough in Mark's opinion. Lexie spent the whole drive telling Mark about her mom, father, sister, niece, and brother-in-law who were all going to be at dinner.

The dinner itself was nothing Mark had experience before. Family dinners at the Shepherds was quiet, no one talked and if there was talking it was mostly arguing. It was awkward, you never knew what was going to happen and usually at the end of the dinner someone always walked away angry, frustrated and or exhausted. It was like a silent inquisition everyone was looking at each other, silently arguing is what Carolyn (Mama Shepherd) called it.

Grey family dinners were the complete opposite. Everyone was laughing, talking about what was going on in their lives, what their plans were, what they learned, they talked about the dinner, the weather, sports, sales, and clothes. The conversations were flowing and just jumped from one conversation to another. At one point Molly asked if they had kissed yet which made Lexie blush and look down. Nothing was off limits for them and it seemed like everything was out in the open. It was refreshing to see a family close and be able to just be with each other and happy too. Thatcher didn't seem to be all that evolved with the conversations but it didn't stop the family from enjoying each other's company and including Mark and Nathan in to the family. Nathan was calling Susan Grandma, Molly Aunty, and Eric Uncle. Mark realized that this is who they are they are kind, open hearted, amazing people. They took in Mark and Nathan and treated them like family, like they had always known each other and were always family.

By the end of the dinner when Mark and Nathan were leaving it felt like leaving home. Mark had never felt so welcome and loved in just after meeting people before. Looking over at Lexie and the light in her eyes he realized this is what he wanted, the family, the love, everything. He wanted this feeling of unconditional love that Lexie and her family had and he felt for his son and him. He wanted Lexie and he didn't care anymore. He was going to make her his when they got home if she agreed of course. God did he ever hope she agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked this chapter and of course review. I truly love hearing what you have to say and think about my story and the chapters. <strong>

**I hope you all had a great week :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am so sorry for the mix up last week you could say I had some technical difficulties with technology lol. I hope you love this chapter and review like always. I also would like to say thank you for all those who reviewed, and added this story to thier alerts, and/or favorites.**

* * *

><p>The drive home from the family dinner was filled with unimaginable sexual tension. All Mark could think about was getting home putting Nathan who was fast a sleep into his bed and pushing Lexie up against the closest wall and taking her. It took everything in Mark to concentrate and get them home safely.<p>

The car ride for Lexie was just as bad. Lexie had never brought a man home to meet her parents before and it was all new to her. Sure her old boyfriends had met her mom and her sister and on occasion Eric but never Lauren or Thatcher before. Mark was amazing with her niece. It made her smile how careful he was with her and how him and Eric hit it off. She loved how he was able to talk to her mother and sister and not be embarrassed by them. It also amazed Lexie that Mark was able to converse with Thatcher with out a problem. Lexie loved how Mark was with her family and that made her want him more. She was staring out the window the entire ride home trying to keep her brain off of the idea of having Mark, being with him, having sex with him.

When they got home Mark gently took Nathan out of the car and told Lexie to meet him inside he was going to put Nathan to bed. Mark put Nathan to bed and went down stairs to find Lexie had poured them both a drink.

"Thank you. For coming tonight. It meant a lot to me." Lexie said as she took a big gulp of the scotch she poured herself, she was trying everything she could to not think about kissing Mark and it was not working.

Mark noticed that Lexie wasn't looking at him and drinking more than she normally did.

"Hay Lex, look at me what is going on?" Mark asked as he gently moved his fingers under Lexie's chin and moved her face up to look him in the eyes and at that moment she knew she was a goner.

Lexie did not know who leaned into who but ever so slowly their lips came together. Both Mark and Lexie saw stars and fireworks. This simple kiss lit their insides of fire and their bodies demanded more, they demanded more. Quickly the simple kiss turned into a hungry passionate kiss one neither Mark nor Lexie wanted to end. Marks hands began to wander from Lexie's chin into her hair, down her arms, down her thighs and then back up under he shirt to rest on her stomach.

Lexie's hands moved from her lap to Mark's hair then under his shirt to explore his abs. Lexie was so turned on she knew she could never stop and did not want to either. Slowly Lexie moved marks shirt up to get it off of him and in that instant when they had to pull away so Mark's shirt could be discarded Lexie and Mark's eyes locked.

Lexie's hair was a mess and her lips were swollen it really looked like she had gone at it. And to Mark he had never seen anything more beautiful. In her eyes all Mark could see was love, understanding and most importantly trust. She trusted him to be gentle, to love her, to make her his. That alone was enough to drive Mark over the edge.

Before she knew what was happening Lexie was pick-up into Mark's strong arms bridal style and carried up to his room. Once in his room Mark gently laid Lexie down on his soft bed and just looked at her.

"If this is too much and you want me to stop, Lex you have to speak now because if I kiss you again I wont be able to stop. I am not a good guy, I know you think I am but I'm not and god…." Mark said as he ran his fingers throw his hair. Before he could finish what he was going to say Lexie cut him off with a sort but searing kiss which lit Mark on fire again. He began kissing his way down Lexie's neck pausing to leave a mark on her pulse point to let everyone know she was his.

Lexie had wanted to say something to Mark about the mark but her mind quickly drew a blank when Mark began sucking on her neck. Lexie gently moved Mark's lips up to hers and not another would was spoken for the entire night. The only sounds that could be heard were moans of pleasure, and pleas to continue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again thank you thank you to those who noticed I accidentally posted the same chapter twice and for bearing with me through my technical difficulties. Please as always review this chapter and let me know what you think. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I truly love to hear what people think. Also thank you to everyone who added this story to their alters and favourites :D **

**I don't own Grey's**

* * *

><p>It had been one week and three days since Mark and Lexie had sex for the first time and things between them were great. For the first time in Mark's life he was truly happy and content. Being with Lexie was a breath of fresh air. Lexie was amazing both in and out of bed. He just never seemed to be able to get enough of her and keep his hands to himself. Everyone seemed to notice the change in Mark including Derek who may not have liked the idea of Lexie and Mark being together but was happy to see Mark so happy, even if he wouldn't admit it.<p>

Lexie was in love she had not told Mark yet but she loved him. Never in her life did she feel so complete and protected. When they made love/had sex he was gentle, giving, it was a balance between the two, a coming together that she had never felt or experienced before. She finally understood what people meant when they said they made love and never wanted it to go away.

* * *

><p>Addison had just found out the chances of her having a child were slim to none and it killed her. She wanted children despite the fact she gave up Nathan. Addison wanted to be a mother, to have that connection with someone and a child, a part of her and someone else (preferably someone she loved). Of course she had options to get pregnant. She could do IVF and use a random mans sperm but the process would be long and painful and there was no guarantee that she would end up with child. Or she could adopt a child that needed a family but she was a single woman who worked odd hours so there was no guarantee that she would be able to adopt or foster a child and after all the woman she saw change their mind and decide to keep their baby at the last moment she wasn't sure that adoption was the best option. Thinking about it, having a child, being a mother is what got Addison on a plane to Seattle in the first place. She was a mother she was Nathan's mother and the more she thought about it the more she realized she made a mistake.<p>

Her and Mark they could make it work. They had Nathan she could be his mother and Mark and her could try for another child. She could have everything she ever wanted.

* * *

><p>When Addison got to Seattle she hope in a cab and drove to Mark's place. She was shocked at what she saw. He lived on the out skirts of town in a home, a beautiful home. She never imagined Mark giving up condo, hotel living and here he was in a large family size home with a van and a family car. Staring at the house made Addison more and more sure walking away from Mark was a mistake and more and more sure her and Mark could find a way to be together.<p>

Walking up to the door she rang the bell and heard a little boys laughter.

"Hello" Lexie said answering the door with Nathan on her hip.

"I am looking for Mark Sloan." Addison said giving Lexie a once over. She must be the babysitter she thought. Lexie was in a t-shirt and jeans, with her hair in a messy bun she was definitely not Mark's type Addison thought to her self.

"He is at work right now he wont be home for a while, you can come in and wait if you like?" Lexie said as Nathan smiled up at her and berried his face in her neck in a loving way. Seeing her son all grown up and clearly affectionate towards a woman that wasn't her was too much for Addison and she decide to meet Mark at the hospital.

"That's alright I will just meet up with him at the hospital, thanks though…"

"Lexie" Lexie said as she shook Addison's hand.

"Addison" Addison said in return as she left leaving Lexie to wonder what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>When Addison got to the hospital she easily located Mark and convinced him that they needed to talk. This was going nothing like Addison planed she assumed that Mark would be a single father on his own maybe with Ms Shepherds help not, struggling to balance work and Nathan, along with his sex drive. Addison assumed mark would jump at the opportunity to talk to her but he wasn't she had to beg him to talk to her, to hear her out.<p>

Once safely on the roof of the hospital they began to talk.

"I made a mistake Mark, I should have never given up our son or walked away I was so confused and being pregnant wasn't easy. I want to meet him, I want to be his mom, I want to be a part of his life, of your life. We can be a family the three of us. We can give Nathan the life he deserves, I can give you what you want." Addison said hoping to get Mark to let her be a part of his and Nathan's life.

"Nathan has the life he should, he has me, and Lexie a woman who loves him and would never leave him if she didn't have to. He loves her, we are a family, and Nathan has a mom in every sense of the word."

"You have got to be kidding me that child is a mother to our son Mark. Is she even old enough to drive? You can not be serious, why would you get involved with someone like her?" Addison snapped

"You mean someone who loves my son, who was their for him and me when we needed her, someone who would do anything for Nathan, who loves him, someone I am falling in love with. She is perfect Addison you have _nothing_ on her." Mark snapped back with force.

Addison shook her head realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere fight about Lexie, so she decided to take a different approach.

"I made a lot of mistakes Mark but don't you think people deserve a second chance? I am asking to be a part of my son's life. Please I just want a chance." Addison bagged.

Mark looked at Addison and didn't know what to say this was hard for him.

"I will think about it. But right now I need to get home to my son." Mark said leaving Addison standing there.

* * *

><p>When Mark got home and after Nathan was fed and in bed he and Lexie talked about his conversation with Addison.<p>

"Do you want her and Nathan to get to know each other?" Lexie asked

"I don't know. I mean she is his mother and I want to believe that she made a mistake and loves him but at the same time I don't know if I do." Mark said with a frustrated sigh

Lexie was afraid she was going to loose Nathan and Mark but she knew that Mark still had feelings for Addison deep down and she knew she would never forgive herself if she stopped Mark from letting Addison be a part of Nathan's life. He deserved to know where he came from and Addison could give him those answers when he was ready for them not her.

"I think you should let her be a part of Nathan's life." Lexie said and slowly Mark agree to the idea.

Both Mark and Lexie where afraid they would loose what they had built together agreeing to let Addison be a part of Nathan's life but in the end they both thought it was best for Nathan which was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>A few weeks latter things were going horribly for Lexie and Mark. Addison had maneuvered her way in to living with Mark and Lexie and Mark had no idea how in the world that happened. In the week Lexie, Addison and Mark had been living together the tension in the air had become thick. Nathan did not want to be around Addison he love Lexie and had no clue who Addison was and he didn't seem to want to. Mark and Lexie's relationship was strained because they never seemed to be alone it was like Addison went out of her way to keep them apart and it was working.<p>

"This isn't working Mark?" Lexie said

"I know but I can not walk away from you Lex. I do not want to loose what we have." Mark said

"I don't either but us all living together is not working may be it is best if I move out."

"You can t leave."

"I don't want to. I love Nathan but I just,… I seems like Addison is out to get us and Nathan deserves the chance to get to know her. It just seems like I am in the way. I saw you guys a few days ago the three of you looked so happy. You deserve that chance Mark." Lexie said with tears in her eyes.

"This isn't good bye Lex. Do you hear me." Mark said as he wrapped his arms around Lexie. He had to agree the tension in the house want good for anyone and Nathan deserved to know his mother. This seemed like the only option no matter how much he didn't want Lexie to be right he knew she was but he also knew he would fight for her and what they have.

"I will help you move Lex, but this isn't the end. I wont let it be. Nathan and I need you know matter if Addison is here or not." Mark said firmly and he held and kissed Lexie.

Both Mark and Lexie where praying that this would not be the end of them and their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here is the latest chapter and I would love to hear what you have to say about it. I know that some people where not so keen on the idea of Addison coming back and some did not like the idea of Addison abandoning her son. Only time will tell what will happens but until then I am open to ideas and suggestions. Also What do you think about Lexie getting pregnant? Should she? Would it be a multiple birth or not? would she have a son(s), or a daughter(s)? Please let me know what you think. I love your reviews :D<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I love all the reviews I got. I love hearing everyone's ideas and thoughts. Thank you to everyone who has reviews, added this story to their favourites and alerts.**

**Addison has her own room separate from the one Lexie had and Marks room.**

**I Do Not Own Grey's**

* * *

><p>It had been one week, two days, three hours and 15 minutes since Lexie moved out not that Mark was keeping count. Ever since that day both Mark and Lexie decided it would be best if they no longer lived together things were going down hill fast. Despite agreeing it would be better for Lexie to move out Mark hated that she wasn't their in the mornings to see, hold, talk to, and wake up next to. He missed her. He missed how they would cook together, how he no longer needed a cold one after a long day because he had someone to listen to him and some how Lexie always made it better. She was the ray of light in his life. He loved her though he would never admit it out load and it was driving him crazy that he didn't get to see her every day. Just like they agreed they still saw each other but it was every other day if nothing came up, or for a few minutes after he got off work and was picking up Nathan from day care. He hated her not being there and so did Nathan. Mark thought.<p>

**(Flashback)**

"**NO! NO! NO!.." Nathan cried as Mark walked throw the door after a long day at work. He had just lost a patient and just wanted a nice relaxing night and he quickly learned that was not going to happen. **

"**What's going on?" Mark asked as he walked into the living room to see Addison trying to get Nathan ready for bed.**

"**Daddy!" Nathan yelled as he ran to his father.**

"**He wont go to bed. I told him I would read to him, I tried to carry him. Nothing is working." Addison snapped loosing her cool. **

**Mark just shook his head and stared at his little boy who was obviously tiered.**

"**Hay buddy what's going on?" he asked as he sat on the couch with the little boy and ran his fingers throw his hair.**

"**Xie, When is she comin' 'ome? She can read to me. I don't want Adson to." Nathan said firmly and sadly. As he began to push Addison from him who was try to comfort him. **

"**Why don't we call Lex and she can read you a story over the phone and tomorrow we will take her out for some ice cream okay?" Mark asked as he watched his son's face instantly light up at the thought of spending time with Lexie.**

**(End flashback)**

It was obvious to Mark and to Addison that Nathan just didn't like her. To him Lexie was his mother and Mark couldn't blame him. She had never let him down. Even though they were not living together Lexie made every effort to be there for Nathan if and when ever he needed her. She loved him and he loved her and Mark loved them both. If only that was enough and that simple. Mark thought with a sigh.

Lexie just like Mark had been counting the days since she moved out and it was killing her she missed Nathan and Mark. She missed Mark holding her and making love to her. She always felt so special and like she was the only woman in the world who matter when she was with him. He made her feel whole and without him and Nathan she felt empty. Sure Nathan was not her biological child but she loved him like he was and would do anything for him. She would read to him over the phone if it was to late to go over, and every chance she got Mark, Nathan and her would get together. She missed them, she missed her family. She had no idea how she was going to survive with out them. The thought of them not in her life brought tears to her eyes. They were a family and they deserved a better shot at it then they were given. Lexie thought bitterly as she stared down at the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter.

"Three minutes, just three more minutes" Lexie chanted praying that what ever the out come of the test her and Mark along with Nathan and possibly their baby would get their shot at being a family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please please review and let me know what you think. I would love to know your opinion on Lexie being pregnant and the sex of the baby. I am also open to baby name suggestions. (I like odd names and older names) Thanks :D I can not wait to read your ideas, opinions, and thoughts :D <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you for your reviews and for adding this story to your alerts and favourites. I am open to any suggestions and ideas for baby names, sex, and if it should be a multiple pregnancy or not :D**

* * *

><p>It had been the longest three minutes of Lexie's life and looking down at the test on the counter, she didn't know if she had it in her to look. If she was pregnant everything could and would change. This could be a fresh start for her and Mark. They could be a family the four of them (Mark, Lexie, Nathan, and this baby). But at the same time what if Mark didn't want a child with her? What if Addison was never leaving, could she handle that, could their child?<p>

Taking a deep breach Lexie looked down at the test and felt a rush of tears spill out of her eyes. Her hand slowly began caressing her still flat stomach which now nestled he tiny baby. She was going to be a mom (again) she was going to have a baby, Mark's baby. Not until that moment did Lexie realize just how much she wanted her baby.

A few days after Lexie took the pregnancy test she also got blood work done which confirmed what she already knew she was pregnant, 1 ½ moths to be exact. Know all she had to do was find a way to tell Mark. She contemplated how for the longest time and her mother and sister tried to convince her telling him in person was the best way.

* * *

><p>When Lexie told her mother and sister they were in shock. How could they not be according to Lexie despite Mark and her feeling for each other they were just friends and now she was going to have his baby. Susan felt for her daughter. She was in love with a man who had a child with someone else and who would do anything for that child including putting up with a woman he didn't love and pushing away the one he did, (not on purpose of course). Susan could just tell that Mark loved her daughter and was just trying to figure out what was right.<p>

Molly on the other hand thought her sister was an idiot. She loved Mark, Mark loved her. Who cared about Addison she abandoned her child, A child who loved Lexie and that was obvious to any one who them together. So was the fact Nathan saw Lexie as a mother figure so in Molly's eyes Addison need to get lost so Lexie could be with Mark, Nathan and their baby.

After a long talk/argument Lexie realized telling Mark in person was the best thing to do. Despite her fear he would reject her and her baby, which her mother and sister convinced her he would _never _do it was the right thing to do.

* * *

><p>Lexie slowly made her way to Mark's home. He should have the day off Lexie thought looking back on his schedule, she knew it was pathetic remembering his schedule but she couldn't help it. When Lexie arrived and knock on the door she was shocked to find Addison standing there in Mark's shirt.<p>

"Is there something I can help you with?" Addison asked as she walked on to the porch with Lexie and shut the door behind her.

"I was hoping to talk to Mark" Lexie said once she regained her voice. What was going on was were Mark and Addison together? Lexie asked herself.

"He is at work… and I don't think he wants to be bothered."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a child. I fetus compared to me. You can not connect with Mark the way I can we are both surgeons we know what its like to feel like a god in an operating room, to loose a patient, to have a child together. To have a bond. That is something you and him with never have. Mark is the father or my child and Nathan is finally opening up to me" Addison lied "We are working on our relationship and you are getting in the way. I am Nathan's mother and he needs _me_. We are a family. I think its time you let go." Addison finished and walked back into the house slamming the door behind her.

Lexie just stood there on the porch was she right? Was Mark and Addison getting back together? Were they a family? Slowly tears started pouring out of her eyes before she could stop them. Turning back she vowed to let Mark move on to let Nathan have his mom. She would walk away. Her and her baby would be okay they had to be. She would make sure her child knew its daddy loved, him or her and if he knew he would be there and Lexie knew he would. She didn't want him to feel obligated to her if Nathan needed Addison she wasn't going to put Mark in a place where he had to choose between their baby and what was best for Nathan.

* * *

><p>Mark had gone the last few days without Lexie and it was starting to take its toll on him. He loved her and he missed her. He needed to see her, hold her, talk to her, make love to her, and just plain love her. He just needed her. Today he lost a patient and all he wanted was Lexie. Sure she wasn't a surgeon and never lost a patient before but she just had this light about her and a way of making him see that he did everything he could and it wasn't his fault. No one else could do that for him no one else could be his Lexie and that all he wanted, his Lexie.<p>

Mark picked up the phone and dialed her number and after a few rings it went straight to voice mail so he tried again and again but nothing worked. He could tell she was ignoring his call and he had no idea why. Mark was frustrated and pissed off he had no idea what was going on with Lexie and he had no one he could talk to about it.

Derek didn't think he and Lexie should be together so he wouldn't be any help at all. Despite the fact Mark had told him time and time again he loved Lexie and that's what he wanted. Derek didn't want to hear it. Derek would never understand what Mark was feeling. Addison just wanted him so she wouldn't help him understand what was going on with Lexie and if he called Mama Shepherd she would get on a plane and come straight to Seattle and he wasn't so sure that would help any. Mark was angry, confused, and all he wanted was Lexie and someone to talk to and he had nothing.

This had been a horrible day for both Lexie and Mark. As they feel a sleep both prayed the next few days would get easier and that they would come to understand what was happening with the person they love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so this is not exactly the greatest chapter I know but it needed to be done unfortunately and I can say that it will get better (at least I think so <strong>**J). Please review and let me know what you think, you ideas, opinions, about future chapters, this chapter and/or about Lexie's baby.**

**Thank you :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you, Thank you to all those who review this story and add it to their favourites and alerts. Including this chapter there is only 6 more left to go. I am open to any suggestions and ideas for baby names, and sexes**

**I am skipping by a few months Lexie is now in her fourth month of pregnancy.**

* * *

><p>Lexie was now almost four months pregnant and so far her pregnancy was going right on schedule. She took great care of herself, went to doctors appointments, and ate all things healthy. She was trying to be the best mother to be she could be. In some ways Lexie felt like being great at being pregnant and eating only healthy foods, and being on top of everything was compensating for the fact that Mark still didn't know she was pregnant. Sure Mark had tried to contact her multiple time in fact. He had showed up at her mothers house, at her mothers work, everywhere hoping to see her to talk to her but, Lexie couldn't do it. She couldn't take the chance he didn't want her or that being pregnant would wined up hurting Nathan. So staying away was the only option she saw and when she did have a few moments of weakness and called Mark it was Addison who came to the phone and she instantly hung up.<p>

I know I can do this, be a mom on my own I am strong, smart, and I have have my mother and sister. I don't need Mark right? Lexie asked herself countless times.

* * *

><p>Susan was worried about Lexie. While she did eat extremely healthy, and took care of herself physically she wasn't emotionally. It was obvious to everyone that Lexie missed Mark and Nathan, she even cried herself to sleep countless nights. It hurt Susan to see her daughter in so much pain and not to be able to do anything to help her. Susan thought about calling Mark but she knew that would hurt Lexie even more she knew what went on between Addison and Lexie and firmly believed Addison had just said those things to hurt and push Lexie away and it worked. Lexie would never break up a family. Susan sighed the only thing she could do was be there and support her baby girl throw this tough time.<p>

* * *

><p>Since Lexie started ignoring Mark things have been worse and worse at home. Mark couldn't even look at Addison it was Lexie he wanted and to him Addison was the reason she want there. Addison never liked Lexie and Mark knew that, it wasn't some be secret she resented the fact that Lexie had a mother son relationship with Nathan and she didn't. Addison was nothing like Lexie she never understood where Mark was coming form, she did not know how to talk to him or how to be around Nathan. Addison had problems being a mom, she didn't like to get on the ground and play with Nathan, she hated it when he got dirty, she never would let him just run around outside. She really didn't get that kids need to get dirty and play. Mark hated coming home to be bitched at because Nathan's pants had mud on them from him playing. He hated coming home to a woman who couldn't or wouldn't play with his son, bond with him son, he hated Addison and he wanted Lexie back. Nathan seemed to agree it was Lexie's name always on his lips it was her macaroni he wanted, her story time, Lexie is what they both wanted and Mark vowed he was going to make that happen. He even told Addison that she needed to find a different place to live. Mark was taking steps to get the love of his life back if only she would talk to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Lexie I am telling you call Mark he loves you that Addison chick is just a bitch!" Molly snapped at her sister who was folding laundry wearing one of Susan's night gowns which she swam in and a pair of yoga pants.<p>

" He is with her, Molly I **will not** destroy a family, _Nathan's _family." Lexie said, this was the hundredth time Molly and Lexie were arguing about telling Mark and Lexie always ended up walking away she knew stress want good for her baby.

"How do you know she didn't lie? Not everyone is so truthful and if you think about it what she said did exactly what she wanted. _**You**_ walked away. Damn it Lexie just fight for him. If you really loved him you would fight for him!"

"I am _**not you! **_**_I do not_** sleep with married men,_** I do not**_ hurt the people I love, and**_ I will not_** destroy a family!" Lexie hissed at her sister as she turned to walk away.

"Ah!" Lexie said suddenly grasping the counter and her stomach.

"Lex?" Molly cried "What's wrong?"

"My baby, my baby" Lexie cried looking up at her sister with fear in her eyes.

"Mom! We need to get Lexie to the hospital now!" Molly yelled as she began helping Lexie get to the car.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry, so sorry.." Molly kept saying over and over again and both sister silently preyed for Lexie's baby to be okay. As made there way to the hospital all the three woman could think about was the baby and Susan silently prayed for Lexie to forgive Molly if god forbid anything happened to her miracle.<p>

* * *

><p>"Help I need some help my sister she is in a lot of pain!" Molly cried as she ran into the Emergency room once they got to the hospital. Mark looked up from what he was doing and saw it was Molly crying for help and ran to the car with out thinking to get a nurse or gurney. He knew Lexie was in trouble and he just wanted to get to her. When Mark got to the car he found Lexie griping her stomach in pain. Mark didn't even think about calling a nurse over he just picked her up bridal style and called for nurses and another doctor to help leaving Molly and Susan to wait in the waiting room. Mark slowly placed Lexie down on a bed in the ER and looked up at her. She looked like her was in so much pain and she kept crying.<p>

"I am so sorry, so sorry" She kept repeating to Mark

"Shhh. Love I am right here you have nothing to be sorry for everything is going to be okay." Mark said trying to calm Lexie down.

"Our baby" was the only thing Lexie said after that as she looked up into Marks eyes and saw fear and worry now flash into them.

"Page OB NOW!" Mark snapped at a nurse staring down at Lexie in shock. Mark slowly lifted the top she was wearing up and noticed small bump and placed his hand along side hers.

"Hay look at me Lex. This is not your fault and our baby will be fine. Its ours which means it is strong. You have to believe that." Mark said forcing Lexie to look at him. He was so confused and had no idea what to think. Why didn't she tell him she was pregnant? What was wrong? Was he going to loose them? where the questions running through Mark's mind but none of that mattered to him at the moment all he wanted was to know that the love of his life and their baby was okay.

"Okay"

"I love you Lexie, I love you both." Mark said with tears in his eyes "Why didn't you tell me baby?"

"I…. I went to but I ran into Addison instead and she told me how you two were working things out and I didn't want to hurt you or Nathan. If the three of you were going to be a family how could I destroy that?" Lexie asked looking into Mark's eyes praying he would forgive her and that he meant it when he said he loved her and their baby.

"Lex there is no me and Addison. She moved out. I love you and if you returned any of my calls or listened to my messages you would know that. I love you and I want the three of us, well four now to be a family. There is no and has never been a me and Addison. Just us me and you and our children, **_we are a family_**. I love you. Please say you believe that." Mark cried passionately

"I do" Lexie said looking into his eyes it was obvious to her that he wasn't lying she could always tell. She knew he was being truthful. He loved her. There was no him and Addison and they could be a family, he wanted them to be a family.

"I love you to" Lexie then said and Mark leaned down to kiss her as from OB came into the room.

"Alexandra Grey. I hear your having some cramps and are approximately 16 weeks along. " Dr Fields said as she began examining Lexie.

"What were you doing before the pain started" she asked as she began to lightly press on Lexie's stomach

"Talking well arguing with my sister"

"Okay it says here you are just about 16 weeks along correct?" Dr Fields said taking a second look at Lexie's chart.

"Yes."

"Is our baby going to be okay?" Mark asked

"I am going to do an ultrasound now Dr. Sloan" Dr Fields said as he turned the machine on and placed to cold gel on Lexie's stomach causing her to gasp.

"Sorry it is a little cold" Dr Fields said

"Next time a warning would be nice" Mark snapped at the doctor he didn't want Lexie to be any more discomfort and pain then she already was in.

Lexie looked over at him and gently squeezed his had letting him now that she was okay.

The baby's hear beat couldn't be heard right away and Mark knew something was wrong, and tears began to fall from his eyes and Lexie looked at him and knew something want right.

"Mark. Our baby. What's wrong with our baby?" Lexie asked as she began to cry.

"It's just taking some time to find the heart beat but everything is and will be fine." Mark said firmly look up at Dr Fields praying for her to tell him their baby would be okay.

"If you both would be so kind as to look over hear at the screen. You can see Your baby he or she looks fine, the baby doesn't seem to be in any type of distress." Dr Fields explained pointing to the fetus on the screen. Causing both Lexie and Mark to smile and look in awe at there baby.

"The fetus is just fine and will continue to be so long as you avoid stress Ms. Grey. Just relax and take it easy, rest, eat healthy and drink lots of fluids And I am sure the two of you will be fine. Some times when the mother is anxious and/or scared that can affect the baby it took some time but as you can see your baby is fine." Dr Fields said with a smile. Leaving Lexie and Mark to stare up at their two little miracle that brought them so much closer together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so there you have it the next chapter I hope you like it and let me know what you think. I love hearing form everyone and I can not wait to see what you think so please review :D <strong>

**Thanks :D  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I love you all :D Thank you all for your idea's, thoughts, and comments they mean the world to me. Thank you also to everyone who reviewed this story, and/or added this story to their favourites and alerts, and added me to their author favourites and/or alerts. I can not wait to see what you have to say about this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Lexie is 5 ½ Months Pregnant<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Mark found out that Lexie was pregnant and things were going great between them. Lexie had moved back home with Mark and Nathan and this were back to the way they were and should have always been, and Addison finally left.<p>

_**(Flashback)**_

_**It had been a long two weeks. Between trying to move Lexie back in, Mark's crazy surgical schedule, talking about their problems and trying to work them out, Nathan getting sick, and the fact that Lexie's morning sickness was taking it's toll on her. **_

_**Finally after two weeks Lexie was fully moved back in and home where she belonged. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to believe Addison was telling the truth. Addison was spiteful and well a bitch. Lexie tried to believe that in everyone there was good and no one would go out of there way to hurt someone but Addison did. She hurt her and Mark not to mention Nathan. Lexie didn't know if it was her hormones or if she just had enough but when Addison come over the night they finally moved her back home she lost it and Addison never saw it coming, no one did not ever her.**_

"_**Hi Nathan mommies home." Addison said walking into Mark and Lexie's home late one night. She did not even knock which drove Lexie nuts.**_

"_**What are you doing here Addison it is 9pm Nathan's in bed you know that, and you **_**can not **_**just walk in. This is not your home." Mark said walking into the foyer to meet Addison.**_

"_**Mark. Nathan is **_**our**_** son and he needs to know that I am not going anywhere I had a long day and I just want to see my son."**_

"_**Oh, and this has nothing to do with the fact that you over heard me and Derek talking about how Lexie would me moved back in, back home tonight?" Mark said with a roll of his eyes he was getting tired of having to deal with Addison all the time and he could tell so was Lexie. Addison always invited herself over and stayed for hours purposely hitting on Mark and trying to keep distance between Nathan and Lexie but neither Nathan nor Lexie were letting her get between them which made Mark's heart swell.**_

"_**He is my son Mark of have you forgotten I am here to see him so I am going to." Addison snapped and that was it Lexie had enough.**_

"_**What is your problem? Is it the fact that Mark has moved on and is happy with out you? Is it I have a strong bond with Nathan, stronger than the bond you two have? I just don't understand why you want to hurt us. For god's sake he was sick last week and you couldn't even be bothered to come over. I was taking care of him, which didn't bother me but don't come here pretending like he is the most important thing to you when you can not be bothered with him unless he is sleeping or being "perfect"" Lexie said **_

"_**I am a surgeon I know you don't understand that but I cant afford to be sick. Patients rely on me besides, this has nothing to do with you." Addison said viciously**_

"_**This has everything to do with me." Lexie snapped she wasn't going to let Addison walk all over her again.**_

"_**Nathan is my son in everyway that counts. I love him and I will always be there for him because I love him and I will always put him first. As far as I am concerned I have two children and I wont let you cause any of them any more pain. You purposely and knowingly tried to keep me and Mark apart which hurt all of us. Why cant you just let us be happy? I love Mark and Nathan and I will not let you drive us apart not again. From now on you have to call before you come over and we will set up times for you to spend time with Nathan. This is our home and you can not just walk in. You have to knock and realize I am a part of Nathan and Mark's life and I am not going any where. Know it is late , we have had a busy week and Nathan is sleeping please leave and we will call you in the morning." Lexie said as she walked out and shut the door on her before she could respond. **_

_**Lexie looked over at Mark who was standing there with a smirk on his face. He was proud of Lexie and very glad she got ride of Addison. Mark pulled Lexie into his arms and together they headed up to bed. **_

_**(End flashback)**_

The day after the argument with Lexie Addison left town. She just up and left she never said good-bye to Nathan or anything which to Mark just proved how unready and unwilling she was to be a mom. The fact Addison was gone did not bother Nathan, in fact he stared to call Lexie Mommy which made her and Mark smile. They really where a family now and Nathan seemed to be really excited to be a big brother. Nathan spent tons of time talking to Lexie's stomach and watching as her stomach would move as the baby did. He was fascinated with his sibling. Mark knew Nathan would be an amazing older brother and knew Lexie would always love Nathan and the baby she was carrying equally he didn't need to worry.

"Lex love we need to go or we will be late for your appointment. Nathan is already at daycare." Mark called from porch getting anxious today they found out the sex of the baby and he really wanted to know.

"Okay I am ready." Lexie said walking out of the house carrying her purse and 101 baby names.

Mark locked up and they made there way to the car and then to the hospital.

Once they reached the hospital Mark let Dr. Fields know that they where there and they sat in a room and waited.

"How about Aadin if it's a boy?" Lexie asked

"It's nice what about Tara for a girl?" Mark asked

"I'm not so sure about it. Charles?"

"I don't like it they could call him Chuck. Blair?"

"I like it. Daniel ?"

"Danny? I like it. Natalie?"

"Not so much. Rufus?"

"No. All the names your choosing besides Aadin are from Gossip Girl. How about Xavier for a boy, after my grandfather not that I think out baby is a boy." Mark said with a laugh.

"And how would you know the names I am picking are from Gossip Girl. I thought you hated that show. I don't know about Xavier I don't really like it, but I will think about it. "

"Alright that is all I can ask and I do not like gossip Girl but I like to know what's going on when you talk about it." Mark said with a shrug which made Lexie laugh.

"I love that show and there is nothing wrong with the names besides Blair? That's from Gossip Girl and you picked it."

"Well it is a good name." Which caused both Mark and Lexie to laugh.

"How are we doing in here?" Dr. Fields said walking into the room

"Good, just think about names." Lexie said with a smile while laying down on the examining table.

"Ah and what have you come up with so far?" Dr. Field asked

"Charles, Daniel, Rufus, Blair…" Mark said

"All Gossip Girl names" Dr. Fields said

"See I am not the only one who watches it." Lexie said

"Have you seen what's been happening with Blair and Dan?" Dr. Fields asked

"Yeah. I cant believe…" Lexie began saying

"Ladies can we please get back to the appointment." Mark said cutting Lexie off.

"Alright. Lift up your shirt Lexie and lets get started." Dr. Fields said with a laugh as she began moving the ultrasound wand around to bring their baby into the screen.

"Here he is." she said.

"He. It's a boy!" Lexie said with a big smile and tears in her eyes.

"Our little guy." Mark said staring at his son.

"Alright everything looks good here so I will not need to see you again for a month unless of course there is a problem. I will go print your ultrasound pictures." Dr. Fields said as she left the room.

"Another little boy. You know we will have two sons know do you think next time we will get a girl?" Lexie asked with a laugh

"Well we will have fun trying. Two sons. I love you Lex and our little boy to." Mark said as he bent down and kissed Lexie's stomach.

When Lexie and Mark left the appointment they left with huge smiles on their face. They couldn't wait to tell everyone about their second son. Now the only problem will be deciding on a name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay here is the next chapter. I am sorry about the Gossip Girl (I do not own) references I was watching the show as I wrote this chapter and I promise this is the only chapter with a reference to it (I strongly believe). I have finally pick the baby's name! Thank you all for your help I got amazing Idea's. I can not wait to hear what you think about this chapter, the story, and what's going on or will happen next. Thanks :D<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I do not own Grey's because trust me if I did last weeks episode would have gone differently. I mean really Mark was trying to get Jackson laid and then to top it all off what happened in the elevator. Ah! I just wanted Jackson to scream I am not you, you ass wake up and realize she loves you or something it was ridiculous! I am sadly losing all hope for Mark and Lexie. I do not know if I even want them back together anymore I mean I love the couple but it seems like nothing is working out for them or ever does. I don't know I hope the writers fix things. Soon.**

**Thanks for reading my rant if you chose to lol :)**

* * *

><p><strong> Lexie is 6 ½ Months Pregnant.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was now November and Lexie was 6 ½ months pregnant and she felt like it. Her feet felt swollen and her back hurt a lot, all her clothes made she itchy and she was just uncomfortable. Lexie was a tiny woman and because she was tiny and you could defiantly tell she was pregnant.<p>

Being pregnant definitely had its ups and downs for the couple.

Lexie was uncomfortable and thus a little irritable, which was hard on Mark. Mark did not know what to say or do to help Lexie feel better so he settled for doing what she asked him to do and what he though might help. Mark was great he never complained when Lexie woke him up at 3am to go get Chinese food or chocolate ice cream, he never told her anything she ate like pickles, ice cream and watermelon all together was gross and he even tried it when she asked him to. Mark was great and Lexie was so glad she had him.

Mark thought Lexie was handling being pregnant amazingly. Despite the fact that she was uncomfortable and a little irritable a lot of the time Lexie was still there for Nathan to read to him, to play with him, to cook, and do laundry and other household things. Lexie spent a lot of time with Nathan getting him use to the idea of having a little brother letting him play with her stomach and the baby boy that was growing inside of her. Lexie never complained she was fat, in fact it was the opposite actually she was proud of being pregnant that she could carry a baby and give birth to one, and it suited her.

To Mark a pregnant Lexie was the most sexy thing he ever saw. She glowed and had this air of confidence about her that Mark just couldn't get enough of.

Pregnant Lexie was vastly different than pregnant Addison.

Addison always complained she was fat, that she hated being pregnant, that Nathan kick too much and she couldn't sleep, she complained that it was hard to work and she wouldn't even clean the house because her big stomach got in the way. It drove Mark nuts that Addison never said anything positive about being pregnant other than she could and did get Mark to do everything and anything for her, like doing all the cleaning, cooking and listening to her bitch about being pregnant.

The experience with Lexie was the complete opposite. Lexie never complained she was fat and loved when Mark talked about he baby belly it made her eyes light us and her smile grow two sizes. Lexie always laughed when Molly said she hated being pregnant and always talked about how much she loved it and loved knowing her child was safe an growing in side of her. Lexie loved it when the baby kick the majority of the time and loved that Nathan and Mark played with her stomach and got to feel their baby boy kick. Lexie never took advantage of the fact she was pregnant. She cleaned, cooked, and took care of Nathan with out a complaint and never asked Mark to do much. Mark of course cleaned up more than he ever did before and left work early to help take care of Nathan because he wanted to because he wanted to be with Lexie and experience this pregnancy with her which made Lexie really happy.

* * *

><p>It was a nice day and Mark was taking Nathan to skating rink for quality time which gave Lexie the opportunity to go Christmas shopping with her sister. After hours of shopping for Christmas decorations and presents Lexie and Molly sat down for something to eat and to talk.<p>

"So… how are things with Mark and Nathan?" Molly asked while taking a sip of her pop.

"Great I love him and he is amazing I never met anyone like him before." Lexie said

"I told you so… but I since a but in how great Mark is." Molly said stealing a fry from Lexie.

"He is great and I do love him but.. I worry. He loves and misses New York which is why I bought us tickets to New York as a family vacation after the baby is born as a Christmas gift, cause we are a family the four of us…"

"Lexie your talking in circles. Get to the point Missy."

"What if Addison comes back? She can take Nathan she is his mother not me? What if I'm not a good mother?" Lexie asked quickly as she looked up at her little sister for advise.

"Lexie there is no way Mark will let Addison take his son, your son. He knows how much you love Nathan and when he talks to us he calls you Nathans mom, not that bitch Addison. And as for you not being a good mother, Lex honey that is nuts. You love Nathan anyone can see that and you are amazing with him and Lauren. You already know what to do and you wont be alone, you'll have Mark, me , Eric, mom, we will all be there to support you Lex. You will be an amazing mom don't doubt that." Molly said with a loving smile as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

After lunch Molly and Lexie finished there shopping and headed home. Little did Lexie know telling Molly about her fears gave Mark an idea for the perfect for Lexie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay here is the next chapter it is just a filler chapter so I am sorry it is short. I am also sorry about the rant at the beginning of this chapter I just had to let it out.<strong>

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts and/or favourites and added me to the author favourites and/or alerts it means the world to me that you like this story and my ideas.**

**I hope everyone like this chapter. I don't work tomorrow so maybe I will post another chapter. **

**Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter, the story, anything at all. I love hearing you ideas and thoughts. **

**Thank you :D  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Lexie is 7 ½ Months pregnant. It is Christmas Thank you LindseyLewis09 for part of baby boy Sloan's name. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and or added this story to their favorites. Also thank you to everyone who added me to their author favorites and/or alerts. I love reading your reviews and ideas please keep them coming.**

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning and Mark could not wait for Lexie to open her gift from him and Nathan. At first Mark did not know what to get Lexie. She was the hardest woman to shop for. She didn't want clothes and he couldn't get her something for their son because then the gift wasn't really for her. It took Mark three weeks and a talk with Molly to know exactly what to get Lexie. Lexie was not a material woman she didn't care how much something cost, she only cared for the sentimental value. Mark knew she was going to love her gift.<p>

Together Mark and Lexie had gotten the nursery completed, and picked out a name for the baby (so Mark thought) all as a Christmas gift to themselves and their tiny miracle. For Nathan they made him a big boy room and got him a lot of new clothes and toys to play with.

As Lexie and Mark finished watching Nathan tear into all his gifts and began playing with them neither one of them could stop smiling. Nathan looked so happy and every time he opened something cool he would run up to Lexie's belly and explain the toy as best as he could to his baby brother. It was the cutest thing Mark and Lexie had ever seen. To make things even better for the couple Nathan was calling Lexie mom which made both Lexie and Mark extremely happy.

As they continued to watch Nathan play Lexie got out Mark's gift and gave it to him.

"Marry Christmas." Lexie said as she handed Mark a delicately wrapped gift.

"What is it?" He asked

Lexie just laughed, "open it and find out."

Mark carefully unwrapped the gift and looked at it. It was a picture of the New York skyline and four plane tickets and four little books (they were mini passports) with each one of there names on it, Alexandra Carolyn Grey, Marcus Dylan Sloan , Nathan Marcus Sloan, and Ryson Xavier Sloan. Mark just looked up at Lexie.

"I though you weren't crazy about giving him the name Xavier I thought for sure you'd name him after a character on Gossip Girl." Mark laughed.

"I love the name and I would never do that to our son besides Nathan was named after you. I figured our son should have a special name too and you said Xavier was the name of your grandfather, besides I kind like it." Lexie said

"I love it but what about the nursery? I hung his name Ryson Daniel Sloan up?"

"I changed it. Besides I think he likes Xavier better he always kicks when we say it so it should be part of his name."

"Ryson Xavier Sloan it is perfect."

"Baby Ryson" Lexie said as she rubbed her belly with a smile on her face.

Mark slowly leaned in a kissed Lexie it was a shot but sweet kiss which left both Mark and Lexie breathless.

"So when are we going on this family vacation?" Mark asked with a smile.

"Yeah. When Ryson is 3 months old that should give us enough time to get settled in, and that way your family can get the chance to meet him as a baby and you can show us what New York has to offer." Lexie said

"Mama Shepherd will be here when he is born but I am sure she will love to see us and you will love New York." Mark said as he leaned over to pick up Lexie's gift.

"It is your turn" he said with a smile handing Lexie he gift.

Lexie slowly looked at the box in front of her she had not told Mark what she wanted for Christmas and was curious as to what he bought her. Slowly Lexie opened the box and was shocked to see what was in it. Never in a million years did she think Mark would do this and she would never ask him to. This was big, it was huge, Lexie had no idea what to say. She began silently crying she was happy but she couldn't help it this was one of the greatest gifts she had ever gotten, slowly she looked up at Mark with a million questions in her eyes.

"What do you say Lex?" Mark asked as he wiped her tears a way.

With a giant smile on her face Lexie throw herself at Mark and attacked his lips. Eventually when air became a necessity they pulled apart and Mark asked "Does that mean yes?"

"Do you have a pen?"

"Here" Mark said as he past her a pen. Lexie didn't even hesitate for a moment she instantly signed the documents that would make her Nathan's mother in everyway the mattered. After she finished signing the paper work Mark pulled her into his arms and they spent the rest of the day watching Nathan play before they had to go to her parents for dinners.

All in all this was the best Christmas Mark, Lexie and Nathan ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter and I am sorry it is short, the next chapter will be longer I promise. This is a filler chapter and the next one will be of baby Ryson's birth. I Hope You Review this chapter and let me know what you think and any ideas you have, I love hearing from you.<strong>

**Question: Do you think there should be an epilogue? If so what would you like to see in this finally chapter? **

**Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and commented on this story as well as added this story to their alerts and/or favorites. Also thank you to everyone who added me to their author alerts and or favorites it means the world to me. I have written and rewritten this chapter at least four times and I think I finally got it (I hope). **

**Ryson: A different, unique, special and one of a kind name just like Mark and Lexie's love. ****The name is perfect and I love it which is why I chose it to be baby Sloan's name. Also Ryson is not named after Mark because Nathan is so Ryson should be named after someone else like a grandfather.  
><strong>

**I do NOT own Grey's (but I kinda wish I did) **

**I can not wait to read your thought and ideas on this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Lexie was 8 ½ months pregnant and she could not wait to meet her little boy Ryson and neither could Mark.<p>

Mark had baby proofed, and re baby proofed the house a millions times and was constantly checking the nursery almost like he was checking to see if Ryson was there yet, which Lexie found to be sweet and a little nutty.

Nathan was excited too though in a different way. It turns out that he wanted a little sister more than a little brother. Every time Mark, Susan, Molly, or Lexie took him out and let him pick something for his little brother he always bought something pink and girly. Nathan was convinced that there was a little girl in there and he wanted a sister and he was going to get one. He even decided her name would be Athena like the woman in the story who was string, brave and smart that Lexie was reading to him (Greek Mythology). Despite the fact that everyone knew Lexie was having a boy they let Nathan buy girly things and Lexie just laughed and said they would keep it for when they had a girl, which of course made Mark smile.

It had been a long few months and everyone was getting ready of Mama Shepherd to come to town. Carolyn did not want to miss the birth of her grandchild and was so pleased that she would finally get to meet Lexie the woman who stole her son and grandsons heart. She also wanted nothing more than to help patch up the relationship Mark and Derek had, come hell or high water. They were brothers and she was going to make them realize that.

* * *

><p>Mama Shepherd was going to arrive in a day and a bit and Lexie had already cleaned the house twice and was just finishing cleaning the bathroom when she felt a weird pain and than all of a sudden liquid spilled from between her legs.<p>

"Mark!"

The moment Mark heard Lexie holler for him he ran up the stair to the bathroom as fast as he could just praying nothing was wrong. When he reached the bathroom he saw fear in Lexie's eyes and the puddle underneath her.

"My water broke." was all she said as Mark picked her up and carried her down stairs and put her in the car. He than ran into the house picked up Nathan, put him in the car and asked him to call Nana Susan and tell her the baby was coming.

When they got to the hospital Mark brought Nathan to the daycare and he got Lexie checked into the labor and delivery floor. Lexie was having some contractions but they were not that close together yet. She was handling the pain great. Dr. Fields was impressed with her and the fact that she wasn't screaming yet and so was Mark. When Dr. Fields examined Lexie she found that she was three centimeters dilated and that Ryson was not showing any signs of distress.

"He is just impatient and ready to meet his family" is what she said with a laugh before leaving Lexie to rest.

After a few hours Mama Shepherd arrived and took care of Nathan because the daycare was closing and got to know Molly, Susan, Lauren, and Eric, as well as Meredith. No one was allowed in to room except Mark because Lexie just didn't not want company. Mama Shepherd being the woman she was convinced/emotionally blackmailed Derek and Meredith into staying to see the baby boy that was about to become part of their family. While they waited she and Susan were trying to get Derek and Meredith to realize that Mark and Lexie were great together and belong together. That they should be happy they found love in each other and be there for them and their family. Mama Shepherd told Derek that Mark was her son in every way that matter and that he better grow up and be there for his brother. She brought up all that they went through together and gave him something to think about. Meredith on the other hand was just indifferent to the whole thing.

* * *

><p>After 18 hours of pain, puking, and tears Lexie was ready to push.<p>

"Alright Lexie lets get ready to meet your son." Dr. Fields said as she began instructing Lexie to push.

"That's good and again" she said

"Your doing great Lex soon he will be here. I am so proud of you." Mark said as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

After five minutes a tiny scream could be heard.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Fields said as she lifted the baby on to Lexie's chest and got Mark to cut the cord. Both Mark and Lexie were crying and laughing and examining their son who was perfectly happy and healthy even though he as a little early. A nurse came and took him away to get weighed and measured. Everyone was so caught up in the little miracle Lexie didn't even mention the cramps she was having until a sharp pain made her gasp and grab her stomach getting Dr. Fields and Mark's attention.

"What's happening ?" Mark asked Dr. Fields who was now examining Lexie and her stomach.

When Dr. Fields sat back in the position she was just in she looked up at Mark and Lexie and gave a small smile.

"It looks like your going to have another baby." She said as she began instructing the god smacked Lexie to push and two minutes latter another baby was born.

"It's a girl!" she cried as Mark once again cut the cord and Lexie and him got to see their daughter before they took her to get weighted and measured, but she looked and sounded just as happy as he brother.

* * *

><p>A few minutes latter both babies where in Mark and Lexie's arms and they were just admiring their miracle and the little one they didn't know about.<p>

"Two. We have twins. We have another son and a daughter. " Lexie said in shock. Staring down at her son and looking over at Mark who was holding their daughter.

"We don't even have a name for her." Mark said staring in awe at his daughter.

"Yes we do." Lexie said after a minute. "Athena. Just like Nathan wanted. Athena Esmerelda Sloan. It seems like Nathan knew about her all along and the name is perfect. Athena means wise and the goddess Athena was know for being the incarnation of Wisdom, Reason and Purity." Lexie said with a smile that made Mark agree after all Nathan deserved the right to name the baby sister only he seemed to know about.

"Esmerelda?" Mark said after a minute

"It was on your baby girl list. It suites her don't you think?"

Mark looked down at his daughter. Nathan looked like a mini him and Ryson was the perfect combination of both him and Lexie, but Athena looked like Lexie. She had Lexie's face structure, her hair, she was tiny like her, she had innocent looking eyes. The only thing she seemed to have of Mark's was her eye colour and he knew he was in deep trouble when she got older.

"It fits." he said with tears in his eyes as he bent down to kiss the love of his life.

"We should go let everyone know they are here and there are two of them." Mark said with a small laugh.

* * *

><p>A nurse lead Susan, Eric, Molly, Lauren, Nathan, Mama Shepherd, Derek, and Meredith to Lexie's room to meet the baby. When they got there Nathan instantly saw the blue blanket and said where is my sister.<p>

"Sweetie we went over this your having a brother not a s…" Susan started to say but was cut off by Mark

"Here she is" he said coming into the room holding Athena in his arms. Causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"I thought you were having a boy. One boy not twins. Sister you were holding out on me." Molly said with a laugh as she went over to inspect her niece and nephew.

"We didn't know we were having twins it is a good thing Nathan bought all the baby girl clothes and we didn't pain the nursery blue." Lexie said passing Ryson to Molly and taking Nathan into her arms as Mark and he let him hold his sister.

"Where are their names" Derek asked as Molly passed Ryson to him.

"Our son's name is Ryson Xavier Sloan." Mark said as he took his son back from Derek.

"And our daughter's name is-" Lexie began

"Athena!" Nathan exclaimed

"Athena Esmerelda Sloan." Lexie said with a laugh.

Everyone watched was Mark climbed on the bed next to Lexie, Nathan and Athena with Ryson and smiled looking at the family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you Google and Encyclopedia/Athena/ for the information on Athena the Goddess. Also thank you to **dream..louder **for the name Esmerleda** **would have never thought of it and I really love the name a lot.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you review and let me know what you think as always love hearing your ideas, thought, questions, and suggestions.**

**I am sorry I did not update sooner but I was trying to make this chapter everything I wanted it to be. **

**Please revie****w. Thank you, have a great week :D **


	20. The End

**AN: Well here is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted and added this story to their favourites. I can not wait to see what you think of this chapter.**

**I do not own Grey's**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Derek and Meredith<strong>_

After the twins were born Meredith still did not feel a connection to her sister. She didn't want to know her or be a part of her life mostly because she was afraid. All her life she was an only child and never cared what others thought. Accepting Lexie and Molly would change that. She would be a sister, someone who was relied on, someone who was a part of something. After a while Meredith slowly started to come around thanks baby Christopher Zander Shepherd who helped bonded the family together. Chris was born one year after the twins and while pregnant Meredith leaned on Susan and he sisters to help her get through the pregnancy and learn to be motherly. As he pregnancy progressed Meredith grew into a stronger woman who learned that she did not need to be afraid and that it was okay to mess up. That family loved you no matter what. Christopher taught her what family meant and gave her the family she always secretly wished for as a child and now had. Meredith, Derek, and Christopher became permanent fixtures in the Grey-Sloan house and no one would have it any other way.

Seeing Mark so loving and protective towards Lexie and their children Derek realized he made a mistake. What drove him to want Mark to stay away from Lexie was jealousy. He was jealous that Mark had the guts to go after what he wanted, to have a child, a family. Mark was the man-whore and yet Susan and Molly accepted him, Lexie accepted him. He had a family and a woman who was willing to fight for him, to love him despite his faults and to accept him the way he was. Derek wanted that. He wanted a woman who would give him a child, who would fight for him, who would talk to him, a woman who could become a part of his family. Derek was sure that if the role were reversed Meredith wouldn't have given him a chance. She was not ready to be a mom and she didn't even talk to him when things got messy. Watching Mark with his family Derek realized his mother was right. They were brothers and brothers were there for each other no matter what and if maybe just maybe Meredith saw that she would be more open to being a pat of her sisters lives and she was. The day Christopher was born was the happiest day of his life and his brother was right there beside him as he showed off his son.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Addison<strong>_

When Addison left Seattle she left knowing she would come back and that Nathan would always be her son and no one could change that. Addison moved to LA and got a great job, as well as met a man and began moving on. She never stopped wanting a child but things did not work out for her. Addison tried IVF but every time it wouldn't take she felt her heart break more and more soon after she gave up IVF and wanted to adopt but that want as easy as it sounded.

After a while Addison began writing to Nathan she never forgot about her son, despite what some people thought she did love him in her own way. She wrote to Nathan every week sometimes twice a week she wanted him to understand that she did love him and that she was his mother.

Over time the man Addison met became her husband and he knew about Nathan but never met the child. The man made Addison realize that maybe them not having a child was for the best. They were so wrapped up in each other and their careers sometimes they didn't even have time for their pet let alone a child.

He told Addison that maybe being a part of Nathan's life was what was best for them. That Nathan could become a part of their little family and that he was okay with that, and she should be happy Nathan had a good life.

Addison began to realize he was right. Her son was happy and loved he had a family all on his own with his father and a young woman who was playing mommy. Addison's letters always reminded Nathan that she was his mother and she wanted to be a part of his life. Over time Addison got a few replies but she was never able to fully repair her relationship with Nathan or even have a real one with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nathan<strong>_

As Nathan grew up he knew that Lexie was not his biological mother but that didn't change anything. She was the woman who was there to read him bed time stories and to tuck him in at night. She made him his meals and helped teach him right from wrong. She was the woman who took care of him when he was sick, and was not afraid to get messy playing with him. She loved him unconditionally and didn't treat him any differently then she did Ryson and Athena.

Looking back on every major event in his life his mom Lexie was there. She was there on his first day of kindergarten, on every birthday he could remember, she was at ever football game he ever played in. She was there for every graduation and all the little things in between. She along with his father helped him pick out the university he wanted to go to, they were there to teach him how to drive, and talk to him about girls. Lexie was there for him even when she didn't deserve it like the time he went to a party and got so drunk he ended up with alcohol poisoning, or the time he got into a fight a school that got suspended, and the time they got into a fight and he told her she want his mother. Despite every harsh word he ever spoke to her she was still there and still called him her son.

Nathan knew about Addison and read the letters she wrote to him. He had invited her to some big games and to his middle school graduation but she never showed up, her excuses was she had to work and that hut a lot. Every time it would happen he would pretend like it as okay but everyone knew it wasn't. After a while he stopped caring and writing to her if Addison couldn't make the time for him he wouldn't make the time for her.

Nathan remembered his high school graduation well. His little sister telling his girlfriend at the time that if she hurt him she would hurt her. His little brother introducing himself to all the girls her could find. Nathan remembered his mom telling him how proud she was of him and crying a lot. He remembered his father patting him on the back saying he did an amazing job. His aunt Meredith, Uncle Derek, Aunt Molly, and the rest of his family cheering when he got his diploma and made the valedictorian speech.

That was his family the people who loved him and would be there for him mo matter what, like when he decided to become a lawyer. (Which was a shock, everyone thought he would be a surgeon like his father. His dad and uncle were both shocked and the look on their faces when he told them he was going to be a lawyer still makes him laugh looking back on it.)

Nathan eventually married his college sweet heart Natalie and they had a baby girl they named Alexandra after his mom. Nathan was a successful lawyer who knew where he came form and never forgot that family come first no matter what, after all her learned that form the best, his parents.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ryson<strong>_

Ryson was just like his father he loved girls/woman and it seemed like he would never settle down. He looked up to his big brother his entire life and was very protective of his baby sister. Ryson had his fathers charm and always found himself in some kind of trouble. For the longest time Ryson didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He was good in school but not great like his sister, he was okay at sports but not as good as his brother. It was like there was nothing that he excelled at which caused some tension between the siblings.

Over time as he grew up and spent a lot of time with his mom in the kitchen he began to learn to cook and he finally found something he excelled at, cooking. Ryson was the entertained he could get you laughing and joking around in seconds, he loved to make people feel at home just about as much as he loved to cook. It was no surprise to anyone when he opened his own restaurant and a few years latter a club. When he was 35 Ryson married Taliah a woman who worked at his restaurant and had been their since it opened. She was his friend first and believed in him. Taliah was a part of the family long before it became official, she was loved by the whole family, and everyone knew they belonged together.

Despite the fact she was 9 years younger than Ryson they made it work. Ryson and Taliah had three children Dylan, Sarah, and Piper, who were the light of their lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Athena<strong>_

Athena was the baby of the family. She was the youngest and only girl which definitely had it's downsides like when she wanted to date.

Nathan her big brother was always trying to look out for her and it seemed like he didn't want her to have a life at all. Ryson her twin was protective but let her live a little which really want much. It was like in some ways he understood she needed to live a little and have her own live, but at the same time he didn't want her to get hurt. Her daddy though was the worst. He never wanted her to date and the first time she came home crying the boy that made her cry got a black eye.

Athena was definitely a daddies girl. From the moment she was born she had him wrapped around her little finger, her mother had always told her that all she had to do was smile and hre daddy would do anything she wanted which was kind of true.

As Athena grew up it became more and more obvious she was a lot like her mom. She had a photographic memory so school was easy for her, she was allergic to eggs, and she dated but not a lot she was holding out for the one, just like her mom did. Despite being so much like her mom she had a lot of her dad in her too. She loved spots and enjoyed archery a lot and surgery.

When Athena would got to the hospital after school to see her dad she was watch him operate and knew that was what she wanted to do.

Athena went to Harvard Med. and became surgeon, over time she trained under her father and became and plastic surgeon which seemed to surprise everyone but her mom. During her internship she met Dr. Smyth her attending and fell in love. A few years latter they were married and had two beautiful children, Marcus and Lillian.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mark and Lexie <strong>_

Two years after the twins were born Mark and Lexie got married in a local church. Their wedding day was something out of a fairytale book everything was white, crisp, and perfect. There was nothing out of place. Watching Lexie walk down the isle to pledge her love and life to him bought tears to Mark's eyes. After what seemed like the longest 37minutes in the world Lexie finally became his wife, Mrs. Alexandra Sloan. Lexie and Mark had their ups and downs like all couple but they were 100% devoted to one another and they made it work.

They had three children and six grandchildren. watching their children grow into the men and the woman they were meant to be made every heart break, all the tears shed, and every decision made whether right or wrong worth it.

Mark and Lexie were married for the rest of their lives. On Marks 98th birthday they died together in their sleep. No one was surprised they went together, from the moment the children were told their father was getting weaker they knew their mother would go with him.

That was the love they shared and that was the love each one of their children had found. Mark and Lexie's legacy was not just the lives they lived but the loved they shared and the loved they passed on to their children who would in turn share the same love with their spouse and children. It was a once in a live time, one in a million kind of love. It was true love that the Sloan family possessed and passed on from generation to generation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here it is finally finished and posted. I had no idea where I was going with this chapter when I started it or where I would end up but once I started listening to music and typing this is what came to be. <strong>

**Please Review. I would love to hear what you think of this chapter, and this story as a whole. **

**Thank you **


End file.
